Vongola VS Wafia
by amekazakai
Summary: The Wafia and the Vongola are now close friends. Hibari really doesn't hold that power over them, so watch as they ransack Namimori! And the world sometimes, but we're not doing anything life-threatening! Last chapter has been revised.
1. The Transfer Students

**Hi! This is my first fanfic here. It's about a war between the khr characters and my little group of friends! I'm Wonyung, by the way. Oh, and the way my friends and I act is really basically how we act in real life (minus the kicking butt, of course).**

***Wafia: the Waffle Mafia. What we really call our little group. Sad, isn't it.**

**Characters:**

**Each member of the Wafia has a role similar to the Guardians. We each have our own "corresponding Guardian."**

**-Jenny: leader-Tsuna**

**-Isabella: mist-Mukuro (also our weapons designer)**

**-Wonyoung: rain-Yamamoto**

**-Harrison: storm-Gokudera**

**-Meagan: sun-Ryohei**

**-Chiara: lightning-Lambo**

**-Cindi: cloud-Hibari**

**-Nancy: Wafia version of Reborn**

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own KHR or any part of it...

Tsuna was watching his friends Yamamoto and Gokudera fight about some random thing (something about swords and bombs) when the teacher walked in.

"Class, we have some transfer students joining us. Students, please come in."

The students walked in. There were seven girls and a boy.

"Please introduce yourselves."

One of the girls stepped up. "I'm Jenny and I'm the leader of the Wafia! My friends call me Tuna! I'm the random person of the group!"

Another girl stepped next to her and smiled innocently. "Hi! I'm Isabella and I'm Tuna-chan's right-hand person! I'm also the angel of the group!"

Suddenly, one of the girls and the boy started coughing hard. Isabella's eyes narrowed and she pulled out a trident.

"Shut up or I'll pitchfork you."

They immediately stopped coughing. The girl who had been coughing smiled at the stunned class.

"Hey! I'm Wonyoung, and I'm the one who likes to annoy the hell out of people!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "More like torture them to death. I'm Harrison by the way. I'm the poor innocent victim of these devils. Especially Wonyoung and Isabella. They prefer slow torture."

He ducked as Wonyoung took a swing at him with a baseball bat.

"Shut up, Gaki! Who asked you?"

Another girl pushed between as they started to verbally abuse each other without using colorful words. (It sounded pretty pathetic, to tell the truth.) The girl screamed "shut up" at them. Amazingly, they both calmed down, but they kept shooting each other glares behind the girl's back. The girl smiled angelically.

"I'm Cindi! Nice to meet you." She then smacked Wonyoung and Harrison's heads as they lunged at each other to wipe the glares of each other's faces. The two victims rubbed their heads painfully as they stared at her resentfully.

Another who had been staring at a book and flipping pages at an alarming rate now looked up shyly.

"Hi, I'm Nancy." Then, she buried her nose in the book again.

The last two girls who had been watching everything like they were used to it now looked around as they felt all eyes on them.

The shorter of the two sighed as she introduced herself. "I'm Meagan."

The other girl smiled slightly. "I'm Chiara. Don't worry, you'll get used to this." She gestured at Cindi, Wonyoung, and Harrison who were now having some sort of stand-off while Jenny and Isabella watched.

Tsuna stared at the odd group along with the rest of the class in shock. Yamamoto shook out his daze first. "Well, they seem like an interesting bunch!"

Gokudera snapped out of his shock as Yamamoto spoke up.

"Forget them, Tenth. They're not worth your time."

Instantly, as if Gokudera's words had triggered something, eight pairs of eyes snapped towards the three friends' direction, freaking Tsuna out in the process. All eight faces now had evil, sadistic grins on them. All eight minds were thinking the exact same thing:

'_Oh, we'll see about that, Hayato Gokudera. We'll see.'_

**Poor Gokudera...Let's see what we'll do to him, shall we?**

**And guys, review!!**

**Please?**


	2. Meeting the Others: TO THE EXTREME!

**I'm back!~**

**This time, everybody in the Wafia's going to pair off and go on an adventure! Won't this be fun!**

***Wonado- is actually supposed to be Wonadonasaurus. Harrison was bored, so he was turning people's names into dinosaur names... Mine's stuck with me...My friends still call me Wonadonasaurus or Wonadon for short...I blame you Harrison.**

Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, omg, the things I would do...Sadly, I don't.

**Now on with the story!!!**

The transfer students had a mission (well, four, actually): to meet the rest of the Vongola Decimo's Guardians!

Mission One:

Wonyoung and Harrison's mission- to find the sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa!

In the gym with a blown-up man set up. (You know, the ones that just pop right back up after you punch it. It's a great stress reliever, especially for us Wafia…)

Harrison kept on continuing to punch the plastic man while Wonyoung sat on the floor and leaned against the wall, reading a manga.

"Die, you stupid thing! DIE!!!"

Wonyoung looked up from her manga with her eyebrows raised. "It's a toy, you idiot. It can't die."

"Shut up! You try if you're so good at it."

Wonyoung sighed. "The things I do to shut people up…"

She walked over, then drew back her arm and punched the man hard. The man went flying back to the end of the gym.

Harrison glared at her. "Show-off."

Wonyung rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at him. Then, she walked away to retrieve the plastic man. She set the man up again. As soon as she stepped back, Harrison swung his fist hard. Because of his anger, he was able to hit the man with a lot more force and the man soared back. It sailed past the bored face of Wonyoung, the open door of the gym, and the shocked face of Ryohei Sasagawa, only to hit the wall of the gym and fall back down, leaving a imprint on the wall.

Ryohei snapped out of his shock. "That was powerful TO THE EXTREME!"

He dashed up to a startled Harrison and pumped his hand.

"Welcome to the boxing club, kid! What's your name?"

""I'm Harrison and this is Wonado-"

Wonyoung elbowed him hard and Harrison quickly backtracked.

"I mean Wonyoung-chan,"

Ryohei looked a little confused, but he still answered back. "I'm Ryohei Sasagawa TO THE EXTREME!"

Harrison smiled. "Nice to meet you sempai, but we have to go now. And I'll think about the boxing club."

As Harrison and Wonyoung left the gym, they laughed in victory and slapped high fives.

'_**Mission One ACCOMPLISHED!'**_

**Yay! I'm done with Ryohei! Not that I have anything against him...**

**Next up, Namimori's "beloved" prefect shall be drawn into the mix. Also, the members involved get revenge on Gokudera! This ought to be good...**

**Review, review, review! (Now I sound like Hibird.)**


	3. Meeting the Other:I'll Bite You to Death

**This time, we're going to meet a certain head prefect.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR... *depressed* But I do own part of the Wafia!

**Now, on with the story!**

The transfer students had a mission (well, four, actually): to meet the rest of the Vongola Decimo's Guardians!

Mission Two:

Jenny and Cindi's mission- to find the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya!

In the schoolyard picking a fight with a random student (who just HAPPENS to be Gokudera). How did they pick a fight with him? Simple.

Jenny and Cindi were in the schoolyard talking to a gradually relaxing Tsuna. Apparently, it was actually easy to get used to Jenny and Cindi. Suddenly, Gokudera appeared.

"Oi! Stop talking to the Tenth!"

Jenny stuck her tongue out at him. "Why should we?"

"You're not worth the Tenth's time!"

Tsuna tried to calm Gokudera down. "Gokudera, it's okay. They're fine."

"No it's not! They're not. They're psychopaths!"

Cindi, Jenny, and Tsuna all stared at him with their eyebrows raised.

"And you're not?"

Gokudera actually looked confused. "What?"

Then realization dawned.

"Both of you are so dead! How dare you influence the Tenth like this?" He whipped out his dynamite.

Suddenly, a dark, menacing aura appeared behind the bomber, and the air grew tense. Tsuna's face grew pale as he spotted the boy standing behind Gokudera. It was Hibari Kyoya, juvenile delinquent and head of the Disciplinary Committee of Namimori High. He was otherwise known as the head prefect.

Cindi, ignoring Hibari and the atmosphere (which wasn't easy), walked over to Gokudera, took out her sai, and started whacking Gokudera hard. The spikes of her weapon also sliced the bomb fuses off. Then, with one more powerful swing, she sent Gokudera flying past Jenny's bored face, Tsuna's scared-to-death face, and Hibari's impressed one (everybody and everything seems to be flying through the air these days).

"Impressive. The Disciplinary Committee can use someone like you. I'm Hibari Kyoya, the head of it."

"I'm Cindi. I'll be happy to join the Committee."

Hibari nodded and walked away, passing a very, VERY pale Tsuna. As soon as Hibari was out of view, Tsuna ran to where Gokudera had landed as Jenny laughed, happy for her friend.

"Nice job, Cindi."

Cindi grinned at Jenny.

"Hey, beating annoying people up is what I do best. And Wonyoung will be so jealous..."

'_**Mission Two Accomplished!'**_

**We have taken revenge on Gokudera!~**

**Hibari!! I just love him...Don't you? That's why Cindi said I'd be jealous. I love Hibari too much...**

**Let's see who's going to be dragged in next, shall we? Hint: six realms of hell.**

**Review please!!**


	4. Meeting the Others: Kufufufu

**Chapter four finally! Our favorite pineapple coming out in this one :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Wish I did. Don't you?

**Now let's see what's happening in mission three, shall we?**

The transfer students had a mission (well, four, actually): to meet the rest of the Vongola Decimo's Guardians!

Mission Three:

Isabella and Meagan's- to find the mist guardian, Mukuro Rokudo!

In the jungle known as Kokuyo Health Land. Meagan and Isabella and trekking through the cool undergrowth. Meagan kept on complaining and Isabella was starting to look annoyed (a rare thing for those of you who don't know. Very few people can annoy Isabella. Harrison's one of them.)

"So why did we get stuck with Mukuro again? Why couldn't we go watch Yamamoto's baseball game? Or better yet, find his dad's restaurant and get some sushi? Why do we have to track down a nerd with yo-yo's, a rabid animal-human hybrid, and a possessed girl?"

"Because Tuna-chan told us to. Now stop whining and go look for any of the three."

Meagan sighed in defeat as they split up to look for the trio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabella's Side:

Isabella kept walking in the general direction of the Health Land building. Suddenly, the bushes behind her rustled. She stopped and smiled without bothering to turn around.

A voice came from behind her. "Going somewhere?"

Isabella turned and laughed. "Oh, hi Ken-chan! I'm Isabella. Tsu-kun told me that you, Chikusa, and Chrome would be here. So where's Kakipi?"

Ken smiled, tongue dangling out of his mouth. "I'm not a girl! And it's none of your business to know where Glasses Guy is. Now, prepare to die!"

Ken switched his teeth to those of an overlarge ape.

"Kong Channel!"

Ken grew into a miniature King Kong. Isabella did not look impressed. In fact, she looked rather bored,

"Seriously? An overlarge chimpanzee? Oh, please, like you'll be able to do anything in that form."

Ken stared at her in disbelief. Then he smiled his deranged smile again.

"Fine, but you asked for it."

He switched his teeth again and turned into a giant somewhat-human lion. Isabella smiled.

"Nice. Just out of curiosity, how many different channels do you have?"

Ken actually smiled proudly, feelings of hostility and battle forgotten because of her compliment.

"A lot! I've the Kong, Cheetah, Lion, and Possum channels. I have a lot more, of course, but those are the ones I use the most."

"I see. Well, before you bore me to death, can I deliver Tsuna's message to Chrome-chan and Mu-kun first?"

The insult rolled off Ken. Or maybe he just didn't process it. "Oh! Is that why you came? Sorry!"

"It's no big deal."

Ken bounced around. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

As Ken led the way to where Chrome was, Isabella smirked.

'Stupid Ken-Ken..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Megan's Side:

Meagan kept muttering as she stormed through the jungle heading in a random direction. She was upset that she missing her precious Yamamoto's baseball game. (Much to Isabella, Harrison, and Wonyoung's amusement and Jenny's disbelief, Meagan had a crush on Yamamoto. Then again, Jenny has a crush for Dino and me for Hibari, which is why we haven't done anything to stop her. Otherwise, we'd torture her until she gave in. Kidding XD)

"Why can't I watch Yamamoto? I'll bet he's hit fifteen home runs by now. It's not fair that Harrison, Cindi, Jenny, and Wonyoung can watch him and I can't. They're just going to rub it in my face later."

As she slipped into daydreams starring a certain baseball nut, the bushes in front of her rustled. A figure wearing glasses and a beanie hat stepped out. Meagan looked up and sighed.

"Oh, hi. You're Chikusa, right? I'm Meagan. Tell me, Kakipi. WHY does Tuna have to send me on a mission to deliver a message to Chrome the day Yamamoto has a baseball game?"

Chikusa blinked. "Tsuna has a message for Chrome?"

"Yeah. Working as the Vongola Family's messenger is a pretty stressful job, you know."

Meagan noticed that Chikusa still didn't believe her totally, so she decided to challenge him. "Are you going to interfere with a direct order from the Tenth boss?"

Chikusa reluctantly gave in. "Fine."

He turned and quickly began to walk in the direct OPPOSITE direction than she had been walking. Meagan silently facepalmed herself. Then, she quickly caught up with Chikusa. She frowned.

'I still want to see Yamamoto..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Joining Together:

As Meagan entered the third floor of the building, three people turned around: Chrome, Isabella, and Ken. Meagan pouted.

"We're the last people? Darn it..."

Ken stared at Meagan. "Who's she?"

"I'm Meagan." Meagan turned to Chikusa and pointed at Isabella. "That's Isabella."

Isabella smiled. "Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's begin."

She flicked her hand. Suddenly, Ken and Chikusa were chained to the wall. They struggled to get free.

"I know we said this was a message for Chrome, but it's more to Mukuro..."

Meagan smiled. "Come out Mukuro or your puppets are going to be hurt..."

Chikusa's eyes widened and Ken started to scream things that would be insulting if you have a pineapple-like head as Chrome stared at the two other girls in shock and fear.

"No! Pineapple head! Don't do it!"

Chikusa looked at Ken. "Pineapple? Mukuro's gonna kill you..."

Isabella shook her head and sighed. "Well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but oh well."

She took out a small bronze figurine of a snake and held it in the palm of her hand.

"Come on out, snake-chan!~"

Meagan stared at her. "You know, that sing-songy voice of yours is really creepy. And what's with the Pokémon-ish way of talking?"

Isabella frowned and gibb-slapped Meagan with her free hand as the snake in her other hand suddenly reared up and hissed. The snake definitely wasn't a figurine anymore. The snake was indigo-colored and about four feet long. Chrome screamed and stumbled back as the snake slithered towards her.

"M-M-Mu-Mu-sama!!"

'All right, all right. Just relax my dear Chrome.'

Mukuro's voice resonated through the room. Chrome suddenly disappeared and Mukuro appeared in her place. Isabella smiled happily.

"Mukuro Rokudo! It's nice to finally meet you."

"You two are Isabella and Meagan, correct? Next time, please don't scare my Chrome like that. You nearly gave her a heart attack."

Isabella smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Mukuro turned to Meagan, who had been staring at him with her mouth open this whole time.

"Um, hello."

Meagan snapped out her daze and laughed. "Wow, you really DO have a pineapple-shaped head. And I thought Jin-kun's head looked like a pineapple, but yours?"

Meagan shook her head in undisguised amazement and awe.

Mukuro's ever-annoying smile faltered for a second, but came back. "So, what did Tsuna want to say to me?"

Isabella smiled. "Tuna-kun? He says 'hi.'"

Mukuro looked confused. "It's that's all he wanted to say, he didn't have to send anybody."

Isabella laughed. "Actually, we came here to see if your head is actually a pineapple or not."

Ken spoke up. "Wait, does that mean you lied to us? You're not really messengers?"

Chikusa sighed in irritation. "No, baka. They just delivered Tsuna's greetings, didn't they? So they are messengers. They're just very annoying ones."

Isabella, Meagan, and Mukuro ignored this exchange.

"Well, we've got to get going. We have other things to do."

Isabella held out her hand. "Come here snake-chan."

The snake slithered back to Isabella. As it reached her, it turned back into a small bronze statue. She put it away.

"Oh, and before I forget..."

She waved her hand and the chains binding Ken and Chikusa to the wall fell away and the two fell to the ground in a heap. Naturally, Ken was on the bottom.

Then, Meagan and Isabella walked out the door, leaving Ken, Chikusa, and Mukuro to stare after them.

When they reached the outside of the gates, they looked at each other, and laughed.

'_**Mission Three Accomplished!'**_

**Mu-sama! His powers are just so cool, and I love his hairstyle!**

**Oh, and in case you didn't know, **_**baka**_** is Japanese for idiot.**

***Jin is another boy in the Wafia. Yes, he does have a pineapple-shaped head (he doesn't have the Mukuro hairstyle though...). The current eight who are in the story are the main branch, the original eight members. We're also known as the Japanese branch. Jin, on the other hand, is part of the American branch of the Wafia along with seven others. Those eight will be like the Varia of the past (you know, with Gola Mosca and Mammon). Fran will be part of this as well. (I know he didn't come out until the TYL arc, but he's too awesome to not include!) The rest of the AB (American Branch) will be revealed to you in the Christmas chapter. The Varia will come out in that chapter as well.**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, the missions still aren't over. There's still the awesome home tutor and the stupid cow (in a certain bomber's opinion)! Oops. I gave too much away... But that will be the last "meeting the guardians" mission, I promise!!**

**Review guys!~ I live off of reviews... :)**


	5. Meeting the Others:REBORN! STUPID COW!

**OMG, people actually reviewed (who aren't my friends)! THANK YOU!!**

**Also, just a reminder, requests can be made for fanfics. I WILL write yaoi.**

**Check out Hibari-chi (Jenny) and finklemeire's (Meagan's) stories. Look for these stories:**

**Hibari-chi: How to Annoy Hibari Kyoya: the Cause and Effect (or something like that)**

**finklemeire: Wafia, Meet Namimori**

**They're stories featuring the Wafia and the Vongola!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, sadly. Or the Wafia. Jenny made it up..

**Now, let's see what'll happen in this chapter...**

The transfer students had a mission (well, four, actually): to meet the rest of the Vongola Decimo's Guardians!

Mission Four:

Chiara and Nancy's- to find the lightning guardian and home tutor, Lambo and Reborn!

In front of Tsuna-kun's house. Nancy was clutching a notebook while Chiara rang the doorbell. A woman answered the door.

"Oh hello."

"Konnichiwa, Mrs. Sawada. I'm Nancy and this is Chiara. We're Tsuna-kun's classmates. We just transferred into the school."

Nana smiled. "Oh, hello! Just call me Nana!"

Chiara spoke up. "Tsuna left his math notebook at school. We were the ones who cleaned up the classrooms today and we found (Found? Yeah, right...) it on the floor. We came to return it to him."

Nana beamed at them. "Oh, thank you. Although to tell the truth, you didn't have to. Tsuna's failing in math again, so there really is no point in bringing the notebook back. I hope it wasn't any trouble."

"It wasn't Nana-san. Don't worry."

Nana turned and called up the stairs behind her while Nancy and Chiara silently laughed while they had the chance. "Tsu-kun! You're classmates are here!"

Tsuna came out of his bedroom with Reborn on his shoulders, and Lambo and I-Pin running in front of him. Fuuta and Bianchi were right behind him.

Tsuna thought that it was Gokudera and Yamamoto and he ran down, but he saw Nancy and Chiara, he stopped dead, making Fuuta and Bianchi bump into him. Reborn almost fell off his shoulder, but he hung on tightly. Reborn silently made a note of Tsuna's wary and slightly scared expression.

"Oh, Nancy-san, Chiara-san."

Nancy and Chiara smirked a little. 'Jenny and Cindi must have gotten to him.'

"Nancy-chan and Chiara-chan came to return your math notebook Tsuna! Isn't that nice of them?"

Tsuna looked a little surprised. "Oh, really? Thanks, I guess."

Nancy smiled at him. "No problem, Tsuna-kun."

Chiara was crouching down and playing with the kids. "Tsuna, are they you're relatives?"

Tsuna almost choked at the thought. "N-No! They're friends who are living with me. Guys, this is Nancy and Chiara. Nancy, Chiara, these people are Reborn, Fuuta, Bianchi, I-Pin, and Lambo. And you've already met my mom."

After everybody said hi, Nana invited Nancy and Chiara in and they talked. Most of the talk was about Nancy and Chiara's life in America before they came to Japan. Nancy and Chiara also asked about how life was usually like in Namimori.

Soon, it was six. Nancy and Chiara stood up to leave and Nana showed them to the door.

"Come back anytime!"

As she closed the door, Nana turned to Tsuna and squealed. "Why didn't you tell me you had such charming classmates?"

Outside, as Nancy and Chiara reached the gate they smiled at each other. Both had the same thought: 'Mission accomplished!'

As they left, Chiara looked back one more time. In one of the windows, a certain baby was watching them leave. Chiara smiled as her eyes met Reborn's. She turned around and walked a few more paces. When she looked back again, Reborn was gone.

'_**Mission Four Accomplished!'**_

_**All missions have been accomplished! (FINALLY)**_

**YES!!! All the missions are done! So happy...**

**Konnichiwa means good afternoon in Japanese.**

***Note: Nancy and Chiara mentioned cleaning up the classrooms. In most Japanese schools, at the end of the day, one or two of the students are assigned the job of cleaning the classroom up.**

**Also, let's just say that one of us "found" Tsuna's notebook (I don't believe it).**

**Next chapter, the bucking horse is coming to Japan!**

**Little hint of what's going to happen: No turtles or hoses were hurt in the writing of the next chapter.**

**Review!!**


	6. The Cavallone Famiglia

**Hi again everyone! The Wafia says hi! I have one more chapter left to go before the special Halloween chapter! So happy.~ I thought I'll never finish!**

**Oh, in case you're wondering, the Wafia got transferred to Namimori some time in September or October.**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. I don't own the Wafia (Jenny is the founder). I DO own myself though! Oh, and no turtles no hurt in the writing of this chapter.

**I added pairings in here as well. Most of the pairings are going to be Wafia x KHR character and some may not be paired up at all. I put three pairings in this chapter. Guess which!~**

The day after Nancy and Chiara's unexpected visit was pretty uneventful. Nothing happened. Oh, well, there was one thing. Wonyoung beat up Gokudera for smoking on school grounds and blowing smoke into her face (on purpose. She pissed Gokudera by talking to Tsuna and siding with the baseball-nut when they were fighting), and then Gokudera got beaten up by Hibari when he was caught trying to sneak a bomb into Wonyoung's backpack as revenge. Even so, the REAL drama took place after school.

When school ended, an old friend and ally of the Vongola dropped by to visit the Tenth. Tsuna was extremely happy.

"Oh my gosh! Dino! Hi!"

" Hey, Tsuna! How's my little brother!"

Yup, that's right. The bucking horse was in Namimori! Naturally, the Wafia got involved.

"Hi Tsuna! Who's your friend?"

Tsuna jumped a little when he heard Jenny's cheerful voice behind him. When he turned around, he saw the Wafia walking towards them. He sighed when he felt Gokudera snarl as Cindi came into view.

"Oh, hi. Guys, this is Dino and his right-hand man, Romario. Dino, Romario, this is Jenny, Isabella, Wonyoung, Harrison, Cindi, Nancy, Meagan, and Chiara."

Dino smiled cheerfully.

"Hi! It's nice to meet some of Tsuna's friends. He's like the little brother I never had!"

Wonyoung, Isabella, and Harrison smirked and tried to hold in their laughter as Jenny blushed when Dino smiled at her.

"S-s-so, Dino, um, how's it like being a mafia family boss?"

"Awesome! I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I get to do really cool things and I meet really awesome people too."

As he said this, he smiled at Jenny and Tsuna again.

They smiled back at him and blushed, Tsuna out of embarrassment, and Jenny out of her ...FEELINGS for Dino.

Isabella, Wonyoung, and Harrison were growing bored. They nodded at each other.

'Time to set the plan into action.'

Isabella took out a water bottle and started drinking while Wonyoung asked Dino some questions.

"Dino, do you have any pets?"

"Actually, I do! Guys, meet Enzio!"

Dino took out a little turtle and placed him on the ground. Isabella stopped drinking and kneeled on the ground for a closer look holding her UNCAPPED bottle of water.

"Oh my gosh! He's so cute! Are those stars on his shell?"

Wonyoung leaned over Isabella.

"Let me s- oops."

Wonyoung accidentally knocked into Isabella, causing her to drop her water bottle onto Enzio.

"Uh oh. Well, he's a turtle, so he'll be fine, right?"

Tsuna looked terrified.

"He will... but we WON'T! Run!"

Tsuna and the others wisely started running for their lives. Tsuna and Gokudera were pushing a panicking Jenny who was concerned that Dino would get hurt. As if. Harrison, Wonyoung, and Isabella were laughing and running away, while Nancy, Chiara, and Cindi were shaking their heads, running, sighing, and wondering why Gaki-kun, Won-chan, and Izzy-chan loved to torture Jen-chan so much. Meagan, on the other hand was blushing madly as Yamamoto had GRABBED HER HAND and was currently dragging her behind him. They turned back in time to see Dino wrestling a now-gigantic Enzio to the ground.

When a miraculously alive Dino came back half an hour later, he seemed strangely confused.

"How did Enzio grow so big? Even if he had a whole bottle of water poured on him, he shouldn't have grown that big... And are you alright, Jen-chan?"

Harrison, Isabella, and Wonyoung almost burst out laughing as Jenny blushed and nodded her head frantically to reassure Dino that she was okay.

Harrison turned to Wonyoung.

"You know, we probably shouldn't have dropped that hose near Enzio when it was still running.

Wonyoung nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Although, I seem to remember that you were the one holding the hose at the time..."

This is how Gaki-kun got beaten up by a very angry Cindi and a very pissed-off Hibari.

------------------------

Later at the Wafia's house (they all live together in a mansion):

Isabella smiled happily.

"Well, I think that we can safely say that Operation Cavallone was a success!"

Wonyoung laughed with her.

"Dino practically ran to the airport... AFTER he was sure that his favorite person in Japan was okay."

She was looking at Jenny as she said this.

Jenny blushed. "Shut up."

Harrison shook his head and snickered. Then, he glared at Cindi.

"Hey, what about the part where I got beaten up? That wasn't in the plan."

Cindi shrugged and smirked.

"I had to make it seem realistic, you know."

Suddenly, Nancy spoke up.

"Hey, where did Hibari-san come from anyway?"

At this, Cindi grinned.

"He was sleeping on the roof AND looking out for his favorite person.*cough WON cough*. (She actually said this. )Enzio woke him up. You're lucky Wonyoung managed to calm him down when she did. If she didn't, then you could have been in a coma right now."

Wonyoung blushed. "Yeah, right. Whatever."

Jenny facepalmed herself.

"Whose brilliant idea was it to unleash Enzio while Hibari was sleeping? Heck, who came up with this whole plan in the first place?"

Seven voices answered back at the same time.

"Yours."

Silence followed. Then, Wonyoung spoke up.

"I hope Dino stays in Italy for a LONG TIME. Hibari's not going to forget this and I don't think I'll be able to calm him down if Dino comes back anytime soon."

Jenny looked disappointed.

Harrison noticed this and grinned.

"Don't worry, Jenny. We'll get you a plane ticket to Italy for Christmas."

He was gibb-slapped by a very red Jen-chan.

**Dino! He's just so adorkable! (That is, according to Isabella. She made up the word. It's a mixture of adorable and dorky. It means that someone's cute in a dorky sort of way.)**

**In case you don't know, 'gaki' means 'childish brat' in Japanese. We call Harrison Gaki-kun all the time.**

**The pairings:**

**-Jenny x Dino (boss x boss relationship. Interesting)**

**-Meagan x Yamamoto (she absolutely adores him)**

**-Wonyung (me) x Hibari (the world will end in our hands. Just kidding)**

**I'm going to add more pairings as the story goes on.**

**Remember everybody. Review!!!!~~**


	7. Operation Stalk N' Prank

**I am back with a new chapter. This time, we go completely crazy!**

**Oh, and I updated and edited all my previous chapters. Check them out again since I've made a few changes!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It belongs to Akira Amano-sensei. Lucky her.

**Now back to the story!!**

The next few days after the Dino incident were rather strange ones for the Vongola guardians. All of them swore that they were being watched and followed by someone or something. Even Reborn felt these although he would never admit it. Not Mukuro, Hibari, and Reborn could shake off the strange feeling no matter how hard they tried.

One day, somebody or something played a "prank" on them. These pranks happened at random times and on a random day. Strangely, that day was the last day they had the feeling. The next day, they felt perfectly fine.

----------------------------------------------------

Pranks:

-Tsuna: looked into his backpack while he was walking to class and noticed that his math notebook was not there. Strange. He could vaguely remember stuffing the dreaded into is backpack the other day... He wondered if he should ask Reborn, but the bell rang for class and he had to run. Two minutes later, he looked into his backpack again at the beginning of class and saw that the missing notebook was right there. With a sinking feeling, he slowly took it out and flipped through it. One word was written all over the pages in hot pink ink: Wafia. He was SO going to fail this class.

-Gokudera: was just walking through the streets of Namimori when he noticed some sort of stick rolling towards him. Something was written on it. Curious, he picked it up and saw it was a stick of dynamite with the word 'Wafia' stamped on it in hot pink. Strange word. Maybe that was why he didn't notice the lit fuse-until the dynamite exploded in his face and almost blew his hand off. Good thing that the bomb had been a small one. He was going to kill whoever had done this.

-Yamamoto: was not happy to find his things painted. He had put his baseball things and his kintoki down for a few seconds to do something, only to find his things spray-painted with (thankfully) washable hot pink paint. As he ran water over his things he wondered briefly what the word 'Wafia' meant.

-Ryohei: was not amused to go into the boxing ring to practice and find everything painted. He had walked into the supply room to get boxing gloves and punching bags. What he did not expect to see was hot pink punching bags and gloves. The word 'Wafia' was painted all over the walls of the supply room as well. The janitor and the coach were going to throw a lot of fits over this.

-Lambo: started crying as soon as he found out that all the candy and cookies and other junk food at home had mysteriously disappeared while he had been taking his nap. He started throwing a HUGE tantrum when he found that all his cowprint clothes were now hot pink and black instead of white and black. A panicking Nana-san ran around the house trying to find something that would calm him down before I-Pin shot a gyoza kempo at his head.

-Mukuro: was very annoyed when he was forced to take control over Chrome's body, but exhausting her was better than her laughing herself to death. He had no idea why Chikusa's needles were filled with pink-colored liquidized laughing gas, but that wasn't important. What WAS important was the fact that it had been Chikusa's needles that had Chrome laugh herself half to death. Kakipi was going join the land of the dead tonight.

-Hibari: was furious to find the Student Disciplinary Committee room trashed and spray-painted pink. Luckily, the herbivore who was supposedly his 'Mafia boss' was walking by outside with his two herbivore friends, and the silver-haired herbivore was smoking on school grounds AGAIN. Perfect. He had a stress-reliever. He was pretty sure that the unsuspecting herbivore had nothing to do with the trashed reception room, but as long as Hibari got to beat someone up, the head prefect really didn't care who the real culprit was. He was curious about one thing: what the heck was the 'Wafia'?

-Reborn: was angry, yet slightly impressed. Nobody dared to mess with Reborn, much less disturb him in his sleep, but obviously some brave (or stupid) soul had actually dyed his fedora HOT PINK. Not even blue, which would have been slightly less embarrassing, but PINK! Mark his words, he was going to find the person and kill him (or maybe train him. Whoever it was would make a good Mafia boss. It would depend on his mood later). But first, he had to wash the pink dye out of his fedora before anybody saw it. He refused to be the laughingstock of the Mafia world. That was the stupid cow's job.

------------------------------------------------------

Later that day at Kokuyo Health Land:

Reborn had called an emergency meeting. He had overheard Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto discussing the weird feeling that they felt and the pranks dealing with the hot pink paint and ink. At the meeting, all the other guardians admitted to having the feeling, even Mukuro (Reborn threatened to shoot Chrome) and Hibari. Of course, nobody wanted to mention the pranks due to their prides, but Reborn made them talk Gokudera DID managed to remember something very important: Jenny had said that she was the leader of the Wafia (the Vongola forgot about until now and they just called us the weird, new kids). So Jenny and her group of friends were the Wafia? This wasn't solid evidence that the Wafia had done the pranks, but the fact that Tsuna and Yamamoto also remembered this was enough for Hibari, Mukuro, and Gokudera.

The Wafia might want to make a run for it tonight...

--------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the Wafia Mansion:

The Wafia members were in the mansion eating cookies and candy.

"Well, Operation Stalk n' Prank was a success!"

Cindi smirked. ""Yeah, I know, but writing 'Wafia' on everything was a bit of a overkill."

Harrison looked up from a stack of Oreos.

"Hey, what was with all the pink? Even the gel pens and stamp ink and food coloring for the laughing gas were pink."

Wonyoung laughed. "Count yourself lucky that Katherine was busy. Otherwise, the color theme would have been red or black. The American Branch of the Wafia shipped the stuff over. Guess who filled out the orders."

Isabella laughed and clapped her hands. "Andy-kun!~"

Cindi sighed and shook her head. "Why does that boy like pink so much anyway?"

Nancy shrugged. "That boy is damaged for life."

Meagan looked up from a pile of food. "Hey, these are really good. Where'd you get all this food from anyway, Chiara?"

Chiara smiled her mysterious half-smile. "Let's just day that Lambo-san has a good taste for junk food and leave it at that."

Everybody laughed and dug in.

Wonyoung glanced over at the camera screens next to them and froze.

"Jenny? The front gates are locked right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Wonyoung smirked. "Hibari-kun, Mukuro-san, and Gokudera are going to spend a long night outside trying to get in."

The others stared at her and then laughed with her before continuing to eat.

**Done! What do you guys think? And just so you know, different Wafia members "stalked" their corresponding Vongola guardian. Jenny followed Tsuna, Cindi followed Hibari, etc.**

**Facepalming is hitting your forehead with your palm.**

**Gibb-slapping is hitting someone's head with your hand.**

***Andy is another boy in the American Branch of the Wafia. He likes the color pink. Nobody knows why.**

***Katherine is a girl in the American Branch of the Wafia. You can say that she's the leader of the group. For some reason, she's a lot like Xanxus.**

**REVIEW!!!....please?**


	8. Midnight at Namimori Middle School

**HI!!!!! I'm back with a new chapter. People have been asking me to make my chapters longer. I'll be adding something to the end of the chapters for my readers after this chapter, so just wait for it. This chapter takes place during Halloween at midnight. Hope you enjoy!! I split the thing into two parts since it's too long for one chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Akira Amano-sensei, I envy you.

**More references to the Wafia branch! They own the Bank of America Wafia Branch, so that means they have as much money as we need! They pay all our expenses for food, reconstruction of damaged buildings, hotels, and whatnot.**

Harrison: (playing an organ) Dun dun DUN~

Wonyoung: Harrison? What are you doing with the organ? If you break it again, I'm going to kill you! It cost $500 to tune it again remember? Not that we're the one's who had to pay for it... (Poor American Branch! They own the Bank of America Wafia Branch, so we give them all the expenses.)

Harrison just played louder.

Wonyoung: IZZY!! Where's the nearest furnace? And where did Harrison's kusarigama go?

Harrison jumped out of the piano seat and ran to his room.

Harrison: No! Kusari-kun! I'll save you from the monsters!

Isabella sighed and patted a disappointed Wonyoung's shoulder.

Isabella: It's okay Won-chan. There's always next time.

------------------------------------------------------------------

It is October 31st, the day of Halloween.

The Wafia had been lying low and nothing strange had happened.

Yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

After School...

Wight people suddenly had the urge to go to the doors of their houses.

Eight people ran to the door only to find an invitation floating in midair in front of them.

The invitations opened in front of their eyes to reveal this:

_Calling the Vongola!_

_The guardians are invited to Namimori Middle School to partake in the Wafia's Haunted School program._

_Time: Midnight tonight_

_Where: Namimori Middle School_

_Attendance is mandatory for all guardians and Reborn._

_Bring weapons if you want to survive._

_The gates will not open until midnight. Getting in earlier is impossible. That means you Hibari-san!~_

_Brining other people like Ken, Chikusa, and Kusakabe is not allowed._

Of course, this was all written in fancy script to give the guardians some huge headaches.

Suddenly, the invitations disappeared in a puff of mist...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

11:55 pm...

Jenny smiled and spoke into her headset.

"So is everybody in place?"

Seven voices come back to her on her headset

"Yes."

Nancy's voice came over the headset.

"Binky-chan is ready to go. I can see everybody in the camera screens. All the Vongola guardians are outside. It'll be midnight in three......two.......one. The doors are opening. They're in the building. I can see Binky-chan influencing them. They're heading towards you. Get ready everybody. Here they come."

They battle between the Wafia and the Vongola was about to begin.

-----------------------------------------------

Cafeteria...

Tsuna walked into the cafeteria cautiously with his mittens on. A voice came from behind him.

"Hi Tsuna. Welcome to the Vongola-Wafia Sky Battle."

Tsuna turned in time to see Jenny floating down on an umbrella with dying will flames coming out from the needles. The flames were keeping her up.

Jenny landed lightly, and then twirled her umbrella around.

Holding the umbrella behind her, she took out a bottle full of white pills and swallowed one.

Suddenly, a dying will flame flared on the center of her forehead.

It looked exactly like Tsuna's dying will flame and Tsuna gasped in surprise.

Jenny was in hyper mode, but how was that possible?

Jenny smiled as she took out a gun and shot a dying will bullet at Tsuna.

Tsuna entered hyper mode as well and his mittens turned into his gloves.

"Let's begin."

----------------------------------------------------

At the dojo...

Chrome stepped in nervously with her trident in her hand, when suddenly, an unknown object attacked her.

She screamed in fright when she saw it was a snake and refused to move.

Mukuro had no choice but to take control over her.

As soon as he did, the snake slithered away from him to a waiting hand.

Isabella was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dojo with a trident in front of her.

The snake slithered around her arm and from the shadows behind her, several forms appeared.

Isabella stood up with her trident and smiled at Mukuro, who was clutching his own trident.

"Mukuro-san. How nice of you to come."

"Likewise."

Suddenly, a ring on Isabella's finger flared up in indigo flames.

As a startled Mukuro stumbled back, Isabella's trident burst in flames as well.

"Ready Mukuro-san? The Vongola-Wafia Mist Battle will now begin."

By then, Mukuro had regained his composure.

"Ready."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Baseball Field...

Yamamoto jogged onto the brightly lit-up and wet field with his bamboo sword in his hand and looked around, hoping to see Meagan.

A voice called down to him from above.

"Yama-kun!"

He looked up and saw Wonyoung somehow managing to balance on top of the fence. He was a bit disappointed but he called back to her with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Won-chan!"

She was swinging a sword sheath in her hands.

She jumped down and landed neatly on her feet with hardly a splash.

A voice came over her headset.

"There had better not be a single scratch on him."

Wonyoung sighed,

"This is a swordfight Meagan. All YOU have to do is aim a dart at Ryohei. Not everybody has it as easy as you."

Meagan pouted but gave in.

"Fine, but don't hurt him TOO much?"

"Okay, okay. I'll TRY to limit the bloodshed."

Wonyoung turned to the confused boy in front of her.

"So, Yamamoto-kun. Are you ready to begin the Vongola-Wafia Rain Battle?"

Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Sure!"

Wonyoung nodded. 'Poor boy...So unsuspecting...I'm going to feel guilty when I finish beating him up...'

Yamamoto suddenly said something extremely random.

"Hey, you and Harrison seemed like really good friends! Are you guys a couple?"

Wonyoung's smile instantly disappeared and she glared murderously at him.

'On second thought, killing him sounds like a pretty good idea. Where the HECK did that thought some from anyway?'

Wonyoung slid a katana out of the sheath and threw the sheath out of the way.

A blue flame suddenly covered the sword and a ring on her finger.

She rushed at him, moving at an incredible speed.

If his eye hadn't been trained from baseball, he wouldn't have been able to see her until it was too late.

She swung her sword the same time he swung his bamboo sword, and katana and kintoki met with a ringing 'CLANG' as his bamboo sword changed.

Wonyoung smiled as they sprang apart.

This was going to be fun.

---------------------------------------------

Boxing Ring...

Ryohei ran into the boxing ring and looked around since he sensed another person's presence in the room.

"Come out and I'll fight you TO THE EXTREME!"

A small figure slipped from shadows.

The person was someone he didn't know and the girl was holding some kind of straw.

A pouch was slung across her waist and as he watched, a ring on her finger burst into yellow flames.

Her straw seemed to glow a little as well.

"You're Ryohei Sasagawa, the Vongola's sun guardian, right? I'm Meagan, the Wafia's sun guardian. Welcome to the Vongola-Wafia Sun Battle. Are you ready to fight?"

Ryohei smiled a little uneasily.

He wanted to fight, but she was a girl.

Oh well, since she wanted to fight, he'd battle her, but he'd go easy on her."

Meagan frowned. "Don't hold back."

How did she know what he was thinking?

"Okay..."

Meagan frowned, and then inserted something red into one end of the straw.

She blew into the straw.

The object lodged deep into Ryohei's skin: a blowdart and a dart?

Suddenly, a burning feeling spread through Ryohei and he staggered, crying out in pain.

He pulled the dart out and glared at Meagan.

She just smirked.

"I told you before that I'm not playing around. And don't laugh at my fukiya"

She took out another dart, this one yellow, and shot it at him.

Ryohei tried to dodge, but the dart was too fast.

He pulled the dart out and braced himself for more pain, but instead, his pain just melted away.

Meagan smiled before inserting a blue dart into the blowdart.

She sprang at him.

-------------------------------------

Library...

Gokudera walked into the library and looked around. He spotted someone sitting on the check-out counter: Harrison. The blond boy was swinging his legs and dangling a something that looked like a mini-demolition ball and scythe attached by a long metal chain. A kusarigama. Gokudera silently groaned as he recognized the weapon. He had fought against one before and it had NOT been fun.

Harrison smiled at Gokudera.

"Gokudera! Hi! Welcome to the Vongola-Wafia Storm Battle, blah, blah, blah."

Harrison slipped down from the counter. As he stood upright, a ring on his finger and his kusarigama both burst into red flames. Gokudera managed to mask his surprise by asking what he thought to be an innocent question.

"Nice ring. What kind of ring is that? Maybe a couple ring? I bet Wonyoung has to other half."

Harrison's facial expression turned from a smile to a scowl as he said this insult and he rushed at Gokudera while whirling the metal ball above his head like a lasso. Gokudera barely had time to whip out his dynamite before he was forced to run away.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gym...

Lambo ran into the gym of Namimori and stopped suddenly. His eyes widened with longing and started to drool. Why, you ask?

Chiara was standing in the middle of the gym, but Lambo wasn't paying attention to her. No, he was staring at the HUGE stacks of boxes that had his favorite cookie logos on it and the BIG mountains of candy that was behind her. He ran toward the food.

"Candy!! Lambo-san wants candy!!"

Chiara just smiled her mysterious half-smile and watched as Lambo ran toward the candy that was behind her. Her ring burst into green flames and she whispered to into her headset as Lambo drew nearer.

"So, the Vongola-Wafia Lightning Ring will now begin."

------------------------------------------------

Cloud...

Hibari stepped out silently onto the roof with his tonfa in his hand. As he did, he noticed a girl lying on the concrete floor in the same position he often took. He recognized the girl. It was one of the new kids, Cindi. He was vaguely disappointed that it wasn't Wonyoung waiting for him, but he shrugged the feeling off and turned his attention on the girl on the roof.

Cindi sat up and looked up at him.

"Hibari-san. Welcome to the Vongola-Wafia Cloud Battle."

Cindi stood up and with her sai in her hands. A ring on her finger burst into purple flames the same time her sai did. Hibari's face showed no emotion as he snapped his tonfa into place. At some unseen cue, Cindi and Hibari both leaped at each other, both with the intention to win.

**Read and review!! Otherwise I'll send Hibari after you!**

**Kidding :)**


	9. The Vongola VS Wafia Halloween Battles

**Second part of the Halloween chapter! Enjoy!**

**I'll be adding some romance in this soon, so don't worry!!**

Reception Room (also known as the Student Disciplinary Committee Lounge)...

Nancy and Reborn were watching the battles on a series of TV screens that were hooked up to cameras hidden in the various areas. Behind them, Binky-chan and Leon were playing together.

Earlier, Reborn had walked into the room. Nancy had been there, watching some screens. She had welcomed him and explained to him exactly what the Wafia was (counterparts of the Vongola) and the whole purpose of the battles to test the Vongola Family's strengths and which person was stronger). They spent the next hour or two watching the fights together and making some comments.

(*~AN~* All the fights were happening at one time. I grouped all the comments about one fight together so it would be easier for the readers.)

**  
Sky Battle:**

R(Reborn): A dying will umbrella?

N(Nancy): Don't ask.

R: Is she supposed to look like Mary Poppins when she flies?

N: No. Jen-chan's just really dramatic.

R: I've seen those pills before. They're Basilicum's, correct?

N: Yup. As far as I know, he still doesn't know who took his pills.

R: Interesting. She can enter hyper dying will mode as well?

N: Yup. It's very useful.

*30 minutes later*

R: ... What are we going to tell Hibari about the hole in the ceiling of the cafeteria?

N: Nothing. Hopefully, we'll be able to mask it with illusions or something. Worst comes to worst, we can knock him out or Won-chan can try to calm him down. The hole's shaped like Tsuna anyway, so if he sees it, he'll beat up Tsuna and everybody else will be fine.

R: True.

**Mist Battle:**

R: So Isabella can create illusions, bring statues or figurines to life for an indefinite amount of time, and fight close combat with her trident.

N: Yes. She can give life to necklaces, pins, earrings, whatever has some sort of creature on it. Her main weapons are statues of the creatures of the Chinese zodiac legend, including the cat. Mukuro's illusions and the six realms of hell are also powerful tools.

R: Those two are very calm cheerful while fighting, aren't they?

N: Yes. I find their smiles particularly annoying.

Isabella: (over headset) I heard that Nanny-chan.

N: So? If you try to do anything to me, I'll torture you slowly and painfully.

*40 minutes later*

R: ... The two are pretty evenly matched.

N: Yes, but Mukuro still has the disadvantage. Chrome's body won't be able to last much longer.

R: Wait, Mukuro's changing back into Chrome.

N: ... Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

R: Isabella's quite ruthless.

N: Yes. I mean, hitting a dazed and innocent girl on the nerve endings at the back of her neck to knock her out? Shame, Izzy-chan, shame.

R: All's fair in war.

N: I know, but.... Fine.

**Rain Battle:**

N: As you can see, bothering Wonyoung is not something you want to do.

Reborn just stared at the screen.

R: Isn't the rain guardian supposed to soothe and wash away worries?

N: Water can also destroy, like a tsunami or a flood. Think of Wonyoung as a tsunami. She can be soothing at times, but when she snaps? You don't want to be around her.

R: What made her snap?

N: Teasing her or Harrison about each other sets them off, which is why both Yamamoto and Gokudera are probably not going to survive this night.

R: .........

On the screen, Yamamoto was desperately pulling off move after move of the Shigure Souen Ryu, even making up some of his own on the spot. He created at least three, but whatever he did, Wonyoung always seemed to find a way around him. Wherever he turned, she was there with her katana slashing at him. Eventually, after 50 or so minutes of this, the "invincible" Shigure Souen Ryu was defeated by a thirteen-year-old girl with a huge temper and a katana.

R: Where did the water on the field come from anyway?

N: Let's just say Harrison had fun slashing some underwater pipes.

R: .........

N: We like torturing Hibari,

R: That explains it.

**Sun Battle:**

R: Meagan's rather small, isn't she? She seems rather weak for a sun guardian.

N: What Meagan lacks in size, she makes up for in speed. She is also very skilled at hand-combat. She's one of the best of the martial artists in the Wafia. However, because of her size, hand combat is very risky. That's why she uses blowdarts. They're long-range weapons and it keeps her out of harm.

R: What is the source of the darts' power?

N: The other guardians charge the darts with their individual flames. The color of the dart indicates which flame it was charged with.

On screen, Meagan blew a blue dart at Ryohei.

N: A rain dart. The dart should knock him out.

Ryohei punched the dart away. "KYOKUGEN!!"

Meagan, Nancy, and Reborn stared at him (two via cameras). Ryohei aimed a punch at Meagan, forcing her to dodge.

"Oh, COME ON!! You've got to be kidding me! Why won't you stay still?"

She dodged to the side and stuck a blue dart into Ryohei as he flew past her. Ryohei got knocked out. Meagan stood, wiping sweat off her forehead.

N/R: .........

R: Well, that's not something you see everyday.

N: Is punching a dart aimed straight toward you even possible?

R: Why did he faint? Rain and sun should have cancelled each other out.

N: Rain overdose. A couple more sun flames and he'll be up and screaming kyokugen in our ears again in no time. I was worried about Wonyoung. She overdosed more than five darts, but Yamamoto's mistake brought out her inner anger.

R: ...... I see.

**Storm Battle:**

R: It seems like you were right about the Wonyoung-Harrison thing.

N: That's why Isabella loves to torture them and tease them so much. Their short tempers make their reactions very fun to watch. That's also why we got a bullet-proof, bomb-proof, flame-proof, and missile-proof house with windows and furniture that are also reinforced.

On screen, Harrison flung the metal ball of the kusarigama towards Gokudera's head. At the same time, Gokudera threw several sticks of dynamite to Harrison. Neither of them had time to dodge.

WHAM!!! BOOM!!!

"Ah!"

"Guh!"

They both went down. The library now looked like a demolition zone. Little scraps of what were once books fluttered through the air.

N: See? That's why you don't mess with mentally unstable people.

R: The library's in ruins now.

N: WHAT?!

Nancy turned the storm battle screen off.

N: If Wonyoung, Cindi, or Isabella find out about what those two did, then we're going to have two murders on our hands.

R: Ah, so they're the bookworm type.

N: Yes. Hibari won't have to do anything about the library. The girls will do all the biting to death for him.

R: ... We're going to have to find new storm guardians, aren't we?

N: I call dibs on Belphagor!

**Lightning Battle:**

On screen, Lambo kept on trying to get the candy but some kind of invisible electric fence kept on shocking him. Being the little kid he was, he cried, threw a little tantrum, then got up and tried to get through the fence again. Chiara watched all this silently with an expressionless face. Finally, a very upset Lambo burst into heavy tears, wailing and shrieking for candy. Chiara crouched down in front of him and offered him some of his favorite candy. Lambo looked with shining eyes. Thirty minutes and several mountains of candy later, Lambo was gazing at a half-smiling Chiara with a look one would give their favorite idol or superhero.

R: ...Bribery?

N: Yes. Chiara prefers to negotiate her way through things. She hates getting blood on her hands but will do so in order to protect her family.

R: What kept on shocking the cow?

N: Chiara can create a shield with her mind. She can also form objects out of lightning and is very good and hand-combat. Unlike Meagan, size is not an obstacle for her. However, Chiara's favorite offensive move is also a defensive move. When her opponents attack, she moves to one side at the last minute. By doing this, she can tire out her opponent, then finish him off easily. The really annoying thing is that she does this with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

R: ... Interesting. Not a lot of people can do that.

Reborn glanced at the screen, which was currently showing a picture of a drooling Lambo staring at the candy.

R: Stupid cow.

**Cloud Battle:**

R: They're quite evenly matched in skill.

N: This fight may last for hours.

R: This reminds me of when Dino and Hibari fights. I wonder how well Cindi would do against Dino.

N: It would probably go on for hours like this.

On screen, Cindi and Hibari were exchanging blow after blow.

N: At this point, they're probably fighting on instinct alone.

Reborn nodded. His face held a rare look of worry.

R: ...... This may take a while.

---------------------------------------------------

Jenny came into the reception room as the sun battle was finishing. She was dragging an unconscious Tsuna who had bits of plaster stuck in his hair. Reborn and Nancy turned to her as she flung herself down on one of the couches. She yawned and looked up at the screens. She sat up suddenly.

"What did Yamamoto and Gokudera do? Wonyoung and Harrison look really ticked off."

"Won-Harry-san couple thing. You know how they react to comments about each other."

"Oh, is that why Wonadon's angry?"

Nancy and Reborn turned to the screen in time to see Wonyoung hit Yamamoto in the head with the katana hilt, effectively knocking him out.

"... Poor Yamamoto."

Reborn glanced at the screen showing the sun battle.

"Looks like Meagan's ready to move again."

"Perfect. Meagan's weak right now and Wonyoung still has adrenaline running through her body so Wonyoung can help Meagan with Ryohei."

Jenny nodded and spoke into her headset.

"Wonadon, pick up Ryohei at the boxing ring on your way to the reception room."

"Gotcha."

The three watched as Wonyoung slipped her arm around Yamamoto so that he was leaning on her. She staggered from his weight, but she quickly regained her balance.

Two minutes later, an ear-piercing shriek and a loud yell of annoyance cam through both the headset and the camera screens.

---------------------------------------------------

Boxing Ring...

"OH MY GOSH!!!! YAMAMOTO!!!"

Meagan jumped on top of the unconscious boy, making the girl who was supporting his weight stagger.

"Ouch! Meagan, get off!"

"Oh my gosh. What happened to him?"

Meagan turned to Wonyoung with a murderous look. Wonyoung looked back at her with an innocent smile.

"Did you know that all the blood on my clothes right now is all Yamamoto's?"

Meagan fainted. Wonyoung sighed and shook her head.

"I was just kidding..."

She spoke into her headset.

"Izzy? Can you send horse-chan and bull-kun to the boxing ring? Ryohei and Yamamoto are knocked out and Meagan just fainted."

"Sure. I'm done here with Chrome-chan anyway."

"Thanks."

Wonyoung looked at her headset and shook her head again.

"Poor Chrome-chan..."

----------------------------------------------------

Reception Room...

When Wonyoung came into the reception room ten minutes later on horse-chan, Lambo, Chiara, Jenny, Tsuna, Isabella, and Chrome were already there. Isabella and Jenny were playing with dragon-chan, Nancy and Reborn were watching Cindi and Hibari, Chiara was playing with Lambo, and Tsuna and Chrome were conscious, wrapped in blankets, and drinking some calming herb tea.

Isabella and Jenny looked up and started laughing when they saw how Wonyoung had positioned Yamamoto and Meagan on horse-chan. The two were leaning on each other, their heads on each other's shoulder. Wonyoung smiled.

"The knight and his trusty horse rescue the damsel in distress."

Isabella quickly snapped a picture while giggling. Then, they each took one person and set them down on the couches. Isabella took back horse-chan and bull-kun as Tsuna looked up from his tea.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Yamamoto-kun! Ryohei-sempai!"

Reborn restrained Tsuna from running to his family as Chiara smiled at Tsuna.

"Don't worry, Tsuna-san. A jolt of sun flames will have them up and running in no time."

Even as she said this, Wonyoung snagged Meagan's pouch of blowdarts and pulled out two yellow darts. She jabbed the darts into the two guardians and their injuries immediately healed. They woke up, yawning. Tsuna, relieved that his guardians were okay, turned to Meagan.

"What about Meagan-chan?"

"Oh, she's easy to wake up. Izzy?"

"Of course."

Isabella snapped her fingers and a bucket of ice-cold water appeared over Meagan's head. The bucket tipped and two gallons of ice water poured onto her head with a splash.

Meagan's scream was heard for miles around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rooftop:

Hibari and Cindi heard the scream, but they didn't stop fighting.

Scary, aren't they?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Reception Room...

Yamamoto was holding back a very angry Meagan who looked ready to strangle a laughing Isabella. Wonyoung was looking on, laughing, when she noticed something strange about the screens.

One screen showed Cindi and Hibari fighting. Five other screens showed empty rooms. One screen was off. Curious, she turned the screen on and froze.

"Izzy... Get over here."

Nancy and Reborn froze when they realized what the two girls were looking at.

"Oh no."

_**"HARRISON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOKUDERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

The two girls suddenly disappeared. The others peered at the screen that was showing a ruined library. Chiara noticed the Vongola's confused faces and kindly explained.

"Wonyoung and Isabella love to read. They practically WORSHIP books."

Chiara looked back at the screen.

"We're going to need new storm guardians..."

Tsuna looked ready to faint. Suddenly, Isabella and Wonyoung kicked the door open and marched into the room. They dumped the two storm guardians in front of Meagan.

"Meagan? Heal them."

"Um, okay..."

Meagan's ring flared and she held the flame close to Harrison and Gokudera's wounds, healing them. The two woke up, only to see Wonyoung and Isabella standing in front of them with katana and trident drawn. They were both smiling sweetly at them.

"Bakas? Guess what you guys did to the library."

Harrison gulped as he remembered what they had done.

"Gokudera? These two practically worship books..."

Gokudera paled as he realized what was going to happen.

Isabella and Wonyoung smiled and leaped toward them.

--------------------------------------------------------

Rooftop (again):

Cindi and Hibari were still fighting. It was currently 3 a.m. three hours after the fights began. They heard the screams of two terrified teens, but ignored it.

---------------------------------------------------------

Reception Room:

After beating up the storm guardians to their hearts' content, Wonyoung and Isabella plopped onto the couches, exhausted. Meagan was healing the two victims again. When she finished, Jenny spoke up.

"I'm hungry. Hey Yamamoto, can you go to Takesushi and get some sushi for us?"

"Sure! Come on, Meggie-chan!"

Meagan blushed as Yamamoto grabbed her hand and dragged her out as the others watched, amused.

----------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later...

Everybody was happily eating sushi and watching Hibari fight (they reached the four hour mark last time someone checked the clock, which had been quite a long time ago) when Isabella glanced at the clock.

"Uh oh."

She grabbed her headset and shouted into it.

"Cindi, school's going to start in two hours and we still need to clean up! Hurry up!"

There was no response. Cindi's headset had broken during the battle. Isabella sighed before taking our some sort of pump and three gas masks.

"Time for plan B."

She handed one gas mask each to Harrison and Wonyoung. She waved her hand and a clear dome suddenly appeared on the screen. Cindi and Hibari didn't notice it. Harrison snapped on the mask, took the pump, and ran out the door. A few minutes later, Harrison appeared on the screen. He fit the nozzle of the pump into an unnoticeable hole in the dome and started pumping like crazy. Purple gas poured out of the pump. Cindi and Hibari were down in seconds. Isabella and Wonyoung snapped on the masks, then went out.

They appeared on the screens quickly. They dragged a screaming Harrison off the pump and into the staircase, and then threw the pump after him. The dome disappeared and Isabella and Wonyoung grabbed Cindi and Hibari and dragged them to the stairs.

Jenny smiled at a confused Tsuna.

"Knock-out gas."

Tsuna fainted. He later woke up to a bucket full of ice-cold water, courtesy of Isabella.

**DONE!!!!!!!!!!~ YAY!!! That took SO long to type...**

**Next is just going to be some random chapter about spending time together. The American Branch will also officially make their debut!! Stay tuned!~**

**Hibari: Won? What are you doing?**

**Won: Hibari-kun! Hi! *hugs***

**Hibari: *blushing lightly* Um...**

**Won: Can you say the disclaimer?**

**Hibari: 'Kay... Won does not own KHR. She wishes she did though... She keeps ranting about it.**

**Won: Hibari!**

**Hibari: Sorry...**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!~**


	10. Enter the American Branch of the Wafia!

**Hi!!! It's been somewhat a long time...**

**Now I have to rush to get my Thanksgiving chapter up in time... Oh joy.**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own KHR.

**Enjoy!!**

Reception Room 3:30 p.m.:

Hibari woke up on a sofa in the student lounge.

The light was off and the curtains were drawn, making the room dark.

He looked around.

Wonyoung was at the desk, reading Death Note and listening to music (it sounded like "Sakura Addiction").

She looked up when she felt his gaze on her.

She got up and walked to the sofa, sitting down and snuggling up against him.

"Good afternoon, Kyo-kun."

Hibari rubbed his eyes and stretched, then leaned back on the couch with his arms around her.

"So why and how did I get here again?"

"Well, Harrison knocked you out with some knock-out gas he got from who-knows-where."

Wonyoung sensed Hibari's evil aura coming out from him and saw an evil glint in his eyes.

She tugged on his shirt to snap him out of his lovely daydream about biting Harrison to death.

"He made the mistake of telling Isabella about it, who told me about it because she wanted to see Harrison being tortured. I beat him up, brought you here, and sent the others off to class with a note saying that I was at the nurse. Kusakabe-kun and the other prefects are out patrolling the halls right now."

Hibari nodded in approval and leaned his chin on her head, closing his eyes and letting the calm atmosphere sooth him.

"Oh, and the others are dropping in. The last bell's about to ring any moment."

Hibari's eyes shot open and he stared at her, horrified.

"WHAT?!"

Wonyoung looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please Hibari? Just this once? It'll be fun and you'll get to meet some really interesting people."

Hibari looked very unhappy yet slightly interested, but even the great Hibari Kyoya cannot resist the power of puppy eyes if his precious person is the one making them at him.

(Then again, it's the same for Dino and Jenny, and Meagan and Yamamoto. Only Tsuna's the one who will do anything for anyone who makes puppy eyes at him. I mean, look at the power Fuuta has over him just because he can make cute puppy eyes.)

Right then, the last bell rang.

A few minutes later, the door opened and a crowd of people came into the room.

All the Wafia members and Vongola guardians were there, including Chrome.

There was also a group of people Hibari had never seen before.

Dino was there as well for some unknown reason.

He claimed that he just wanted to check on his little brother, but the others knew better.

Everybody stopped dead when they saw the couple on the couch.

The two got up and stepped a bit away from each other, both blushing madly.

Isabella broke the silence.

"OH MY GOSH!!! Harrison, get the camera!!!"

"You might not want to, Gaki. Hibari's still pissed about the knockout gas..."

Wonyoung smiled sweetly at Harrison as he paled.

Thankfully, Tsuna changed the subject.

"Hibari-san, have you met the American Branch of the Wafia yet?"

Hibari shook his head.

"Well, these eight people are the American Branch of the Wafia."

Tsuna indicated the group of unknown people.

"You know how the Wafia we know transferred here from America? Well, these eight stayed in America to oversee things there."

Jenny smiled.

"Think of them as the Wafia version of the Varia, except we actually get along."

One of the taller boys smiled darkly at this.

"Yeah, if you define getting along as paying your bills. Do you know how much money it's going to take us to rebuild this school again?"

He turned to Hibari.

"That's why we're here, by the way. I'm Andy, the AB's mist guardian."

He ducked as Jenny swung her backpack at his chest.

(He's about as tall as Yamamoto, maybe even taller. So is Jin. -.-")

He took out a paintball gun that had mist flames coming out of the barrel and aimed it at Jenny's head.

"Hit me and I'll dye your hair for free."

Jenny frowned.

"That's not fair. Cindi? A little help here?"

Cindi hit the back of Andy's head.

Unfortunately, his hands instinctively closed into fists, pulling the trigger of the gun in the process.

A ball of hot pink paint that was covered in mist flames shot out of the gun and hit his own backpack which Jenny had used as a shield.

Strangely, he was not upset by this, but rather happy.

"Cool! Now I have a pink backpack that's on fire!"

A moody looking girl with a sniper rifle strapped on her back shook her head before turning to the others.

"Andy like pink. Nobody knows why. Nobody WANTS to know why. Anyway, I'm Katherine, the sky guardian."

Wonyoung looked at Hibari.

"Think of Katherine as a female version of Xanxus. She uses her gun and bullets made of compressed dying will flames."

"Oh, so she's the monkey queen of the mountain of monkeys?"

Wonyoung smirked.

"Exactly."

She smiled sweetly as Katherine growled, but even the great female Xanxus was smart enough not to mess with the powerful and mighty Hibari Kyoya.

Meanwhile, another girl also looked like she wanted to jump Hibari.

Wonyoung noticed and gave her a warning look.

"Don't even think about it Adrianne."

Hibari looked at the girl.

She was holding a shuriken in one hand and a kunai in the other.

Both weapons were covered in red flames.

"That's Adrianne, our storm guardian."

A voice came from the other side of Hibari, causing him to turn.

A boy with raven black hair was standing next to him and holding a silver laptop.

He looked at Hibari with indifferent eyes.

"I'm Vikas, the other mist guardian. I'm a hacker."

The boy held up his laptop.

"You wouldn't believe how many times members of the Wafia were on organizations' Most Wanted lists."

Hibari blinked and looked at Wonyoung in disbelief.

She smiled sweetly.

"Well, swordsmanship doesn't improve itself on its own, you know. Plus, they're all annoying herbivores."

Hibari shook his head and smiled slightly amusedly, ruffling her hair.

Wonyoung ducked her head and blushed.

Suddenly, a foghorn sounded through the room and everybody froze and the Wafia's eyes turned to a boy.

The boy had a foghorn and a can of pepper spray in his hands.

He looked around nervously.

"W-What?"

"JAMES!!!!"

Half of the people in the room tackled him: Adrianne, Katherine, Harrison, Cindi, Gokudera, Ryohei, Andy, and Cindi.

Everybody else looked bored or amused.

Jenny and Meagan were being restrained by Dino and Yamamoto and Wonyoung just ignored him.

"That's James, the AB's sun guardian. He carries around a foghorn that emits sound waves coated with sun flames and a can of pepper spray that sprays sun flames. It makes it easier to treat wounds."

Hibari stared at the seemingly unaffected girl.

"The sound didn't hurt your ears?"

"I like listening to music. I'm used to hearing things in high volume. Also, my rain wave energy helped to cancel out some of the sun sound waves. That's also why Yamamoto still looks fine."

Hibari shook his head as he watched another tall boy try to break up the fight.

"Guys, let's not fight about something like this. Let's all get together, okay?"

Wonyoung nodded at him.

"That's Jin. He's the cloud guardian. Don't ask me why. He has drumsticks that can turn into daggers. He almost got expelled because he was playing the school drums with his drumsticks and the snare drum got sliced in half. The AB ended up paying for a replacement."

The two watched as the angry mob turned on Jin.

"The boy with the long single-bladed sword that has no hilt is Jimmy. His sword is an uchigatana, which is similar to a katana. In fact, katanas were modeled after uchigatanas."

She pointed to the last boy, who was currently shooting at Jin with a sub-machine gun.

"And that's their lightning guardian, Matthew. He uses a gun with dying will bullets, too."

Then, she walked to Meagan and whispered something into the girl's ear.

Meagan nodded and ran into the fight before Yamamoto could stop her.

Yamamoto was about to follow her when Meagan appeared again with James's foghorn in her hand.

She jogged back to them and Hibari joined them as well.

Wonyoung took the foghorn from her before turning to Hibari.

"Protect me?"

Hibari nodded and Wonyoung smiled at him before blowing the foghorn,

Everybody froze and turned to her.

Nobody bothered to try and hit her because the next thing they saw and heard was Hibari standing to her with his tonfa drawn saying "Kami korosu."

Eventually, everybody calmed down and they all started out the door to inspect the damage they had down to the school during Halloween.

On their way there, Andy spoke up.

"Hey, can I stop the illusions now? I'm dead tired."

Isabella nodded in agreement.

"I feel like I'm going to faint."

Wonyoung nodded.

"Sure, but-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-until we get to the end of the hallway. This hallway's right above the cafeteria, dimwit. Tsuna flew the ceiling here, remember?"

True to her word, there was a Tsuna-shaped hole in the middle of the hallway.

Hibari's eye twitched when he saw it.

Andy looked nervous and guilty.

"Um, who just fell?"

A stream of very COLORFUL words came out through the wall and everybody recognized the voice.

Andy paled as Cindi's voice faded to dark muttering.

"Oh, shit."

Wonyoung turned to Hibari with an innocent smile.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, remember the time when the reception room was painted pink? I know we were the ones who did it, but Andy's the one who sent us the paint."

Hibari's eye twitched again.

He had just KNOWN that there was something familiar about the paint in Andy's gun.

It was the same shade of pink as the paint that had been on the walls of the reception room.

Andy was at the brink of death before Meagan and James were able to bring him back.

**Done!**

**The whole point of this chapter was to introduce the American Branch. Now that I think about it, the AB's weapons are sort of lame... -_-" Oh well.**

**Next chapter's going to be a MAJOR MegxYama moment!**

**Won: Read and Review! Or else I'll send the AB after you!!**

**Andy: More like force us to...**

**Won: Shut up! And when'd you get here anyway?**

**Andy: Jenny sent us more bills and Katherine wanted us to go on strike.**

**Won: ... Is she crazy?**

**Andy; I think Vikas drugged her drink again.**

**Won: Ah. That explains it...**


	11. Why You Don't Run Around Corners

**New chapter for my lovely readers! And a new reader reviewed! *so happy...***

**Anyways, the new chapter!**

Meagan was running late for Japanese as a Second Language (JSL) class.

Everybody in the Wafia took the class even though they were all fluent in Japanese,

The work was easy for them, so they were able to get 100's and A pluses very easily.

This allowed them more time to spend with their friends, precious people, or just think up evil plans.

Anyway, Meagan ran around a corner and suddenly crashed into an unknown person.

The two landed in the classic position: girl on top, boy on the bottom.

In this case, Meagan and was on top and (obviously) Yamamoto was on the bottom.

Of course, you can't have this kind of scene without the two KISSING, can you?

So they were obviously kissing.

(*~AN~* I am SOOOOOOOOO evil!!! Mua ha ha!!! Don't worry Jenny!! Your turn will come soon!!! DON'T KILL ME!!)

Both pairs of eyes were wide open with shock.

Meagan, regaining control over herself first, pulled away and got off of Yamamoto, blushing.

"S-sorry!!"

She was about to run away, but Yamamoto, who had sat up by this point, stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, Meg-chan! I need to tell you something!"

Meagan froze, blushing slightly at the contact.

She forced herself to meet his nervous gaze.

"Um, I just wanted to say... um... Ahaha! This isn't really how I imagined it would go..."

Yamamoto rubbed his hair and laughed nervously before blurting his words out.

"Meagan, I really like you."

Meagan's heart stopped and she felt dizzy and light-headed.

Or maybe she had just forgotten how to breathe like she usually did around Yamamoto.

"R-really?"

Yamamoto smiled softly as he saw the hope in her (brown) eyes.

"Yes, really."

Meagan smiled happily and hugged him before shyly burrowing her head in his chest.

"I really like you, too."

The two looked at each other, their faces shining with happiness.

Then, they leaned towards each other.

However, you readers should know by now that I am a very evil writer, especially when it comes to my friends' love lives (I torture them, I embarrass myself).

As the young couple leaned in to share another kiss, someone interrupted them.

"Crowding, I see. And while you're supposed to be in class. Kami korosu."

Yup, that's right.

Of all the people who could have interrupted them, Hibari Kyoya was the winner.

Another member of the Wafia would have been embarrassing, to say the least, but Meagan could actually beat them up (except for Wonyoung due to Hibari's protectiveness).

Hibari?

They'd be lucky if they got to class alive.

* * *

After School:

The Vongola, Wafia, and Dino except for Yamamoto and Meagan were all gathered in the living room of the Wafia mansion.

Ten minutes earlier, they had been hanging out when Harrison had run in with a CD, saying something about how the video cameras the Wafia had installed in the school had captured something VERY interesting (this caused the Vongola to cause an uproar, which was quickly stopped by Hibari).

Now, they were all silent as the screen of the gigantic flat-screen TV went black.

Tsuna whimpered.

"Oh my GOD."

Suddenly, Isabella, Harrison, and Wonyoung started laughing evilly.

All of the Vongola members (except for Hibari who was used to their weirdness) looked at them weirdly as the rest of the Wafia looked at the trio.

"What are you guys planning now?"

Wonyoung snickered.

"Christmas has come early for the American Branch this year."

She quickly opened up a video link on the flat-screen.

A sleepy-looking boy showed up on the screen.

"Wonyoung? What the hell are you doing at this time of night? It's one in the morning here, remember?"

"Hi Andy! You remember the videos we made you set up that day when we forced you guys to fly to Japan and repair Namimori Junior High?"

"Of course I remember. Jenny beat me up because I shipped over pink paint instead of green or whatever color she had wanted. And Cindi and Hibari-san beat me up to the point of near death. Heck, I swear I saw Grim Reaper himself! So what's up?"

Well, the cameras caught something very interesting..."

"So?"

"Where are the others?"

"Sleeping, you nitwit. I told you, it's one in the morning here."

"Well, wake them up."

"Fine, but you take the blame."

Soon, the screen cut into eight sections, each showing a different person with varying degrees of sleepiness and desire to kill shown on their faces.

The Wafia members in Japan also opened their own laptops and opened video links.

"What the hell, Andy. I was having the best dream where I was beating up Jenny without Dino beating me up."

"I see and hear you, ya know."

"Katherine stared at her laptop screen which was currently showing a picture of a very pissed off Jenny.

"Shit. Jenny, what the hell?"

Isabella was smiling sweetly at a grumpy-looking James while Cindi was having a showdown with Adrianne.

Wonyoung tsked.

"The cameras caught something interesting. I'm sending the video to you guys now."

After a few minutes, the eight people on the screen had one of the following expressions: evil grin, silent laughter with tears running down, disbelief, and indifference.

Suddenly, they heard Meagan's voice.

"What the-"

Everybody turned to look as Meagan and Yamamoto walked in.

Meagan paled.

"Oh gosh..."

Isabella grinned.

"The cameras caught EVERYTHING on tape!~"

The American Branch of the Wafia had to fly back to Japan, this time to repair the Wafia mansion.

They were not happy about it.

**Won: The Meagan x Yamamoto chapter is done!!! Now they're officially a couple. Hibari and I never announced it, but we're already together.**

**Isabella: REALLY??!! Since when?**

**Won: Since the beginning of time. Now leave me alone.**

**Harrison: WHAT??!! Why didn't you tell us?**

**Won: 'Cause I was afraid you guys would hyperventilate or go crazy on me. Now go!**

**Isabella: So mean, Wonadon! *sniff* (yes, she calls me that)**

**Won: ... I blame you Harrison.**

**Harrison: Is that any way to treat your dog? (I call him my golden retriever. Don't ask why. I don't know either.)**

**Won: I'll ship you to the dog pound if you don't shut up.**

**Harrison: Isabella!!**

**Isabella: Maa, maa, Harrison. Don't be so mean, Won-chan!**

**(Maa means "there" in Japanese. Maa, maa means "there, there". Yamamoto says that a lot in the anime. Kyokugen means "to the extreme". Ryohei says it a lot. Kami korosu means "I'll bite you to death". I don't think I have to say who uses it.)**

**Won: Fine, if you're going to talk, then say the disclaimer.**

**Harrison: Okay. Won does not own KHR or us. Thank God for that.**

**Won: ... HIBARI!!! Harrison and Isabella are being mean again!!!**

**Hibari (appearing out of nowhere): Kami korosu.**

**Isabella/Harrison: AHHH!!!**

**Hibari chased the two around.**

**Won smiled.**

**Won: Review guys!**

***CRASH!!!***

**Won (turning): Harrison! What did you do NOW??!!**


	12. Thanksgiving Wafia and Vongola Style!

**Thanksgiving chapter a few days early! This is to keep Meagan entertained. Three new couples are introduced!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Vote on my poll on my profile please!**

**Also, Isabella now has a profile and a story:**

**bel-san-----****Two Bel Adventures: On Top of The World**

**It stars her and my lovely Bel-sempai!**

**Hibari: *reading over shoulder* I'm leaving you.**

**Won: NO! KYO-KUN! You know I love you best!**

**Hibari: Hn. Fine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Thanksgiving is a holiday that the Wafia takes "seriously".

So, they "invited" the Vongola guardians, told the Arcobaleno that there would be plenty of people to torture there, threatened the American Branch to go to Japan, and "suggested" that they should bring the Varia.

Cindi really wanted to see Xanxus again (we went on a Vongola reconnaissance mission to Italy before we went to Japan).

Nancy and Isabella spent a few days making sure that EVERYTHING was blast-proof, bullet-proof, missile-proof, fire-proof, water-proof, and dying-will-flame-proof.

Isabella, Cindi, and Chiara also spent several hours at a time at Chiara's lab working on making and perfecting several batches of pedo-spray (see Jenny's fanfic), homo-spray, and baka-spray.

Everybody moved into the Wafia mansion until New Year's.

The American Branch dragged the Varia, including a ten-years-earlier Fran, to Japan.

The groups inevitably crashed the plane.

Luckily, the airport was right below them when they did.

They got away by covering the plane with illusions before they left.

Vikas also took extra precautions and erased their names off the passenger lists.

He had been too lazy to get fake tickets this time and they used illusion passports and money to get on the plane.

Crystal, the Wafia equivalent of Basil or Iemitsu, also came to visit.

The Cavallone family also dropped in.

Reborn had "invited" them, but Dino had already been thinking about visiting a certain someone anyway.

Everybody camped out at the Wafia mansion.

Yes, the mansion was big enough to house the Wafia, the American Branch, Crystal, the Varia, a ten-years-earlier Fran, the Vongola Guardians, the Arcobaleno, Uni's three bodyguards (Gamma, Nozaru, and Tazaru. Sorry if the spelling's wrong, but I was too lazy to check), Levi's Lightning Squad, the whole Kokuyo gang, Verde's lab assistants, the whole Cavallone family, and Basil, Iemitsu, Kyoko, Bianchi, Fuuta, Haru, and others.

Jenny even managed to spring Mukuro for a few months due to a few special connections.

Amazing, aren't we?

* * *

Flaming Streamers:

Dino got tangled up in the streamers the Sky flame-users (Tsuna, Jenny, Xanxus, Katherine, and Dino) and the Arcobaleno were using to decorate the huge backyard of the mansion.

None of Dino's men were there, you see.

Meanwhile, Xanxus and Katherine got into a huge argument about whether Varia quality was better or Wafia quality.

Xanxus was threatening Katherine with his Flame of Destruction, which he waved a bit TOO close to the streamers.

The house burned down... at least, it would have if it hadn't been dying-will-flame-proof.

Hey, eight teens running around with their own dying will flames can lead to mass destruction.

Besides, Jenny didn't like having the AB ranting about the damage costs to their past houses, so we had this one upgraded (Isabella still hadn't shown them the cost of all the furniture she had purchased to experiment on the fabric).

Dino wasn't as lucky though.

Luckily, the sun guardians were nearby.

Xanxus decided that being on the receiving end of Jenny's wrath wasn't a good place to be.

* * *

Angel of Death:

Isabella is a child genius, albeit an evil one.

When it comes to pranks, traps, schemes, and operations, her mind is one that can rival the Prince Ripper's.

That's why she was able to "steal" the things the Wafia needed from stores using the other illusionists' help.

Vikas would hack into the power supply and shut it off.

Isabella would create an illusion of an angel that looked a lot like Mukuro complete with trident, except her illusion had pure black wings and black eyes.

Chrome and Mukuro would create an illusion of hell.

Mammon would speak through Andy, who also had the gift of altering voices and make it sound like it was coming from somewhere else.

Fran would watch this "lesson" with an emotionless face.

Store owners tend to more generous towards donations after encountering the "Angel of Death".

* * *

Fishing:

The Rain flame-users (Wonyoung, Yamamoto, Jimmy, Squalo) went fishing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

They bought tons of fresh-caught fish from the fish market (Isabella went with them then) and gave the fish fresh wounds so its blood ran.

Then, Jimmy would attach the fish to a huge hook.

Yamamoto would throw the hook (which was attached to the boat by a chain) far away from the boat.

When the chain started jerking, Wonyoung would send a jolt of rain flames down the chain to knock out whatever was on the other end.

The four of them would drag up the chain, and most of the time, a shark would be on the hook.

Squalo would deliver the finishing blow.

That big sword of his turned out to be useful after all.

* * *

The Varia's Pedophile:

People have called Lussuria gay before. That's pretty mush true.

However, he's never been called a pedophile before.

That was before he met James, that is.

When the Sun flame-users (Meagan, Lussuria, James, and Ryohei) met to set up the football field, IT happened.

Here's how it happened:

Lussuria started flirting with Ryohei again.

"Ryohei! How are you? Are you keeping that nice body of yours in shape?"

James looked at him, alarmed.

"Are you a pedophile?!"

Meagan snickered as Lussuria began to choke on air.

"What?!"

"How old are you, 50?!"

"I'm not THAT old!"

"45 then!"

"I'm younger than that!"

"44?"

"NO!"

James squeaked in fear as Lussuria shook his pinkies at him.

James ran behind Meagan and cowered behind her.

"Meagan, help me..."

The thing was Meagan is shorter than James and a lot skinnier than him.

She's one of the smallest people in the Wafia.

James suddenly looked up.

"Meagan, why're you so small?"

Meagan fumed.

"Go hide behind Ryohei then!"

James looked at Ryohei, who was currently ignoring all of them and punching the air while shouting "KYOKUGEN!"

"No, he's too weird."

Meagan facepalmed herself.

She never knew how she managed to survive being with them.

* * *

Bow Down to Royalty:

Gokudera is not one to obey anybody but Tsuna.

Harrison is not someone who would listen to anyone (unless threatened).

However, having knives thrown at your back really gets someone moving.

The two spent the afternoon gathering things to light for the bonfire (which largely consisted of voodoo dolls of Skull and Lambo).

Bel and Adrianne were cuddled together in a lawn chair while playing something on Adrianne's PSP.

* * *

Pin the Umbrella on Levi:

Chiara spent most of the day keeping Levi still so that Matthew and Lambo would throw very pointy and electrified umbrellas at him.

She knocked Levi out afterwards to put him out of his misery and pain.

She also was sick of hearing his sobs and groans about how he wasn't fit to be with Xanxus if he couldn't bear this amount of pain.

* * *

Around the World in Three Hours:

The cloud flame-users went hunting around the world.

Cindi and Hibari were rushing since they wanted to get to their precious people faster.

Cindi had had a "tearful" reunion with Xanxus.

All in all, over 40 species of animals came close to being endangered.

* * *

Tackle Football:

The first game, which had the Vongola, Varia, and Cavallone on one team and the Wafia and the Arcobaleno on the other, didn't go so well.

The Vongola boys would score touchdowns for the Wafia whenever their precious people would make puppy eyes at them.

The second game was couples versus single players.

The Arcobaleno and the mist flame-users (who were all single) didn't play.

They were smart to not play.

This is what happened:

-Yamamoto tackled Ryohei who was chasing Meagan around.

-Xanxus was shadowing Cindi around with his flame activated in one hand and his gun in the other. Jin didn't get the hint and tried to tackle Cindi. Everybody avoided the two afterwards.

-Bel pinned Gokudera to the ground with his knives for trying to blow up Adrianne.

-Dino tied up Lussuria, Levi, James, and Matthew together for chasing Jenny.

-Hibari beat up Tsuna, Katherine, Jimmy, and Squalo because Wonyoung asked him to. He beat up Harrison just for the heck of it.

_Couples won!! :) (Obviously)_

* * *

Dinner Feast:

The miracles that happened at dinner:

-Xanxus didn't complain about the meat. This was probably because Cindi was feeding him. The Wafia didn't film this because they knew better.

-Harrison wasn't tortured. This was because he was talking to Chrome. Those two make such a cute couple! Mukuro, who had already given them his blessing, was watching over them from afar. Anyway, dinner wasn't a total loss. The Wafia got new blackmail material!

-Hibari didn't bite anyone to death. This might have been due to the fact that he and Wonyoung were stuck in their own little bubble. The others were tempted to tape this, but didn't bother. They didn't feel like having a katana or a tonfa shoved under their necks.

* * *

Let's Gather Around the Bonfire~:

The bonfire was lit by Xanxus at Cindi's request.

Gokudera, Reborn, and Colonello had fun watching the Lambo and Skull dolls burn.

Tsuna and Uni covered Lambo and Skull's eyes.

Everybody was talking when suddenly three voices started singing the "Campfire Song" from Spongebob.

Wonyoung, Jenny, and Meagan seemed oblivious of the rest of the Wafia's groans.

The others were just confused.

The Wafia were looking at the three girls with exasperation and irritation, but the three boys who were next to them made doing anything impossible.

Isabella groaned when the three girls switched to a censored version of "London Underground".

"Someone shut them up..."

Needless to say, nobody did.

* * *

**Finally, I'm done! Yay! Mukuro got out and all the Arcobalenos were there!**

**Won (on IM): Read and review!**

**Bel: Ushishishi. I'm not going to. After all, I am a prince.**

**Won: Bel, c'mon. Review? Otherwise, I'll set Hibari on you.**

**Bel: I don't care. I can beat him. After all, I am a pri-**

**Won: Something will happen to Adrianne-chan!~**

**Bel: Okay, okay! Don't touch my princess!**

**Won: I'm so evil...**

**Adrianne (in New York): *sniffle* Someone's talking about me again...**


	13. Attack of the Secret, Secret Fanclubs!

**Extra chapter for you guys!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Have fun!**

* * *

It was several days after Thanksgiving when THAT incident happened.

Everybody was woken at nine in the morning to the sound of the alarms going off at high pitch.

People started running around like headless chickens.

The Wafia members got everybody gathered in the huge living room.

Or, to be more precise, what USED to be the living room.

Now, the huge room looked like the perfect and ideal control room.

There were eight swivel chairs each in front of their own set of laptops and controls and such.

The members of the Japanese Branch, obviously knowing what to do, ran for the chairs and immediately started typing furiously and checking things while the others stared at them with open mouths.

Jenny slammed on a button and all of a sudden, the flat screen on one of the walls turned on and started playing what was being caught on the cameras outside with full sound.

Everyone stared at the screen.

There were girls EVERYWHERE trying to break through the gates.

They were carrying picket signs that had pictures of Yamamoto, Hibari, Dino, Bel, and Xanxus.

There were also many boys carrying signs with Chrome's face on them.

The crowd also carried signs that said 'Takeshi Fanclub', 'Dino Fanclub', 'Prince's Fangirls', 'Xanxus!!', 'Hibari!!', or 'Chrome'.

The crowd was screaming various names and such.

Suddenly, the crowd split to allow five girls and a boy to pass through.

One of the girls spoke up.

"I am Misa Tekuso and I am the president of the Takeshi Yamamoto Fanclub! These are the heads of the Dino, Hibari, Xanxus, Bel, and Chrome Fanclubs! We have all gathered here today to tell you six people who are disrupting club rules and making us take action like this! Jenny, Meagan, Wonyoung, Cindi, Adrianne, and Harrison! You must cut all ties you have with the five boys and Chrome! Otherwise we WILL take action!"

Isabella reached over and cut stopped the video feed.

The whole room was silent.

Then, the silence was broken by Jenny and Adrianne's furious shouting.

"They can't tell us what to do!"

Adrianne turned on the speakers outside and screamed into the microphone.

"GO SCREW YOURSELVES!!!!!!!!!!"

"ADRIANNE!"

Katherine tackled her and Andy turned off the speakers before she could do more harm.

Meagan and Harrison just looked at each other, shrugged, and then took out their weapons with evil grins on their faces.

"Time to kill some fangirls/boys!"

Nancy and Chiara glanced at them warningly and the two put their weapons away, pouting or sulking.

"Aw, we never get to have any fun."

Cindi just shrugged nonchalantly, but she DID walk over to Xanxus and stand protectively next to him.

Meanwhile, Wonyoung was just standing with her hair over her face.

Suddenly, the Wafia realized what was going to happen and began to herd people away from her, when Wonyoung's Wafia ring burst into red flames.

Gokudera frowned.

"Isn't she your rain guardian?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are her flames red?"

Isabella smiled.

"Whenever Wonadon is REALLY annoyed, she'll emit storm flames."

Wonyoung's whole body was now engulfed in storm flames.

The storm flames disappeared rather quickly, and when they did, Wonyoung looked up with a grin.

"Alright, Wafia, remember that spray that Isabella came up with three years ago when Adrianne kept obsessing over Kingdom Hearts?"

Isabella looked up.

"You mean that anti-fangirl spray?"

Wonyoung nodded.

"And we DID install the new mist machines..."

"But some of them are boys."

"Well, there's always those gender-switching bullets Verde made yesterday and I'm sure Reborn would like to practice his shooting..."

The Wafia grinned evilly.

Even Xanxus, Hibari, and Mukuro were slightly unnerved.

"Alright, Operation Rosemary Foxtrot, go!"

The others looked at Jenny.

"Rosemary Foxtrot?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Four hours later, Isabella was handing out gas masks to everybody.

When asked what they were for, Isabella shrugged.

"We're not sure if anybody got into the mansion yet or not. In case they have, we're going to spray the inside of the mansion as well."

Squalo looked at the gas masks.

"Voi! What happens if the spray gets us? And if it's a spray, why do we need gas masks?"

"Well, the sprays are more like mist or fog, but it has no effect on you unless you breathe it in. As for what happens..."

Isabella smiled sweetly.

"You'll just have to find out. Oh, and you might not be able to see through the fog, so..."

Isabella looked around and found goggles for everyone as well.

Reborn was positioned on the roof next to crates of gender-switching bullets.

"Alright, Won-chan, we're ready!"

"Nancy, unleash the spray!"

Suddenly, mist/fog/smoke started pouring out from hidden nozzles and holes along the walls.

Everybody watched the TV, which was currently showing a picture of a very confused crowd.

Nothing was happening to them.

Suddenly, Lussuria started screaming in pain.

Isabella had the decency to look guilty.

"Oops."

"Isabella, what did you do NOW?"

"I MIGHT have mistaken the anti-fangirl for the anti-homo spray, designed especially for the use of decapitating Lussuria cause the spray only works on Lussuria!"

Squalo, Bel, and Fran stared at her before pulling out their wallets.

"How much will you sell it for?"

Adrianne tugged Bel away and Mukuro dragged Fran out of the way of the flying wineglass that was destined to land on Squalo's head.

While Squalo was screaming his head off at an indifferent Xanxus, Nancy cut off the spray and Isabella got the antidote into Lussuria's system.

Isabella and Chiara went to put the right spray into the machines and when they returned, Nancy pressed the button again.

This time, Skull and Levi started screaming.

Tsuna gulped.

"Isabella-san?"

"Um, I seem to have mistaken the anti-baka spray for the anti-fangirl spray..."

Gokudera glanced at Lambo, who seemed to be fine.

"What about the idiot cow?"

Haru hit him on the head.

"Ouch! Stupid woman!"

Isabella looked at Lambo, who was picking his nose, then turned to Chiara.

"I TOLD you that we should have included Lambo."

"Haru would have killed us."

"True."

Isabella turned to the others.

"We designed most of the sprays to affect only certain people. The baka-spray only works on Skull and the person not really worth mentioning by name."

She looked at Harrison.

"And you."

Harrison smiled.

"I took the spray medicine before we started this. I know what your sprays can do, you know. You tested 99% of them on me, remember?"

"50% of them were designed FOR you. And I only tested 99%?"

"You tested the knockout gas on James."

"Oh yeah..."

Reborn (who had come downstairs out of boredom), Colonello, and Verde were approaching Isabella with wads of hundred dollar bills, but Lal dragged them back.

"Don't even THINK about it."

Isabella and Chiara went downstairs again while Nancy and Meagan gave Skull the antidote.

Tsuna looked at Levi.

"Um, guys, what about Levi?"

Wonyoung glanced over.

"Who? Oh, you mean the guy not worth mentioning by name? Hibari, can you take care of him?"

Hibari walked up to Levi and hit him on the head HARD so that Levi became unconscious.

Isabella came back up.

"Okay!"

Nancy pressed the button again.

Dr. Shamal started screaming in pain.

Hibari knocked him unconscious as well.

Isabella sighed.

"That must have been the anti-pedo spray. Designed for pedophiles."

James stared at Lussuria.

"Wait, so you're NOT a pedophile?"

Mukuro spoke up as Lussuria started chasing James around the room.

"Wait, didn't you say that the anti-fangirl spray only works if you breathe it in?"

"Yeah, but some of the sprays just need skin contact to work, making them more reliable than others."

Mukuro nodded.

"I see."

"The anti-something sprays all look the same too, so it's hard to tell them apart."

Wonyoung shook her head.

"That's why you label things, Bel-chan."

Isabella smiled at her.

"I refuse!"

Wonyoung was tempted to kick Isabella down the stairs when she and Chiara went downstairs to change the spray.

When they came back up, Nancy pressed the button.

Suddenly, all the girls in the crowd froze and dropped down, unconscious.

On the roof, Reborn started shooting the boys with the gender-switching bullets to turn them into girls.

Colonello was helping him.

The boys-now-turned-to-girls dropped down as well.

When the mist cleared away and the bullets wore off five minutes later, it looked like there was a bunch of dead bodies piled up in front of the mansion.

Wonyoung turned to the others.

"Alright, people, let's get them out of the way before somebody sues us for mass murder."

She started heading out and nearly tripped over a slumped body.

"What the hell?! Why is Byakuran here?"

Isabella peered over Wonyoung's shoulder.

"The anti-pedo spray probably got him."

Harrison had fun kicking him out the fourth-story window.

* * *

A few hours later after all the kids were cleared, Wonyoung looked at the six targeted people.

"I understand that Yamamoto had a fanclub, but what about the rest of you?"

Hibari shrugged.

"Underground fanclub."

Bel laughed.

"Ushishishi. A prince ALWAYS has admirers."

Adrianne gibb-slapped him.

Xanxus was kind enough to explain.

"They saw us with Cindi and Adrianne."

"Oh yeah, and they saw Chrome that day when we all helped fix the school. That explains a lot."

Suddenly, she turned.

"Wait, Hibari, you had a SECRET UNDERGROUND FANCLUB?!"

"Yes..."

Wonyoung started emitting storm flames again.

She was lucky the house was dying-will-flame-proof.

Otherwise, Katherine, Adrianne, and Jenny would have cheerfully strangled her to death.

**Won: Done! Just a little extra for my readers!**

**Bel: Ushishishi. Why couldn't I buy that anti-homo and anti-baka spray?**

**Fran: For once I agree with sempai. Do you want us to be tortured in the hands of a gaylord and the person not worth mentioning by name?**

**Won: I don't want the Varia to be killed so easily. Oh, now that you two are here, I remembered something. I'm gonna rant about two of my reviewers.**

**Fran: I'm going to go get cookies. Call me when you're done.**

**Bel: Ushishishi. I'm going with the Froggy.**

**Won: Nope. This rant is mainly about you, Bel, so don't think about going anywhere! Now, in case you don't know, I wrote a fanfic starring Bel and an OC as a request from someone called **_**My Princess**_** (check it out ^^). I killed off Fran, too. Or an illusion of him, anyway. The real Fran (and Bel) were watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Parade reruns while the story happened. Now look at this.**

***points to a review for the story***

**I write a perfectly good fanfic and Isabella, under the name bel-san, starts complaining about how her two co-conspirators for world domination were worthless since one of them was infatuated and the other was dead. FOR YOUR INFORMATION, BEL'S BEEN INFATUATED WITH ADRIANNE SINCE WHO-KNOWS-WHEN AND FRAN IS A FREAKING ILLUSIONIST WHO CAN EASILY FAKE HIS OWN DEATH!!!! OR WERE YOU NOT READING THE MANGA????**

**Fran: *walking in while holding cookies* I'm dead?**

**Won: No.**

**Fran: Well, I wouldn't know the difference since this place IS hell anyway. The Varia members are demons. I doubt I'll notice the difference between hell and real life if I die.**

**Won: Shut up Fran. You're not helping. Also, Adrianne, under the name retardedanimefreak, told me to go screw myself. SCREW YOURSELF, ADRIANNE!**

**Bel: *takes out knives* What did you say?**

**Won: Shut up or I'll unleash Hibari on you and Squalo tried to kill Hibird earlier for being annoying, so he's not in a good mood.**

**Bel: *sulks* Fine.**

**Won: Anyway, that's it for my rant. Review guys!**


	14. Addressing a Problem Called Boredom

**Just a little chapter for my readers! Sorry for not updating in such a long time. ^^"**

**Gomenasai! (sorry) *bows***

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Jenny sighed as she watched Dino flip through the channels on the TV.

The Wafia mansion WAS a luxurious place.

The Wafia got bored easily and each had different interests, so the mansion has designed to make all of them happy.

It had cost the American Branch a fortune and it hadn't made them happy.

Suddenly, her ring flared, just a little.

It was a call from Nancy.

Nancy had a charm bracelet with eight charms with the charms matching the Wafia rings.

The last charm was a miniature version of the Wafia crest (yes, we have a crest. Isabella designed it, along with the rings and our weapons).

Whenever Nancy wanted the Wafia to meet, she could focus on the charms and the guardians' rings would flare, signaling what the girl wanted.

Jenny hugged Dino.

"I have to go somewhere. I'll be back soon, okay?"

Dino smiled at her.

"Sure. Come back soon, Jen-chan!"

As Jenny left, she wondered what Nancy wanted to talk about.

* * *

The Japanese Branch Wafia members were all situated in one of the living rooms, relaxing in front of a fire.

Nancy started the meeting.

"Well, we all know why we came to Japan."

Everybody nodded and Harrison answered her.

"To annoy the hell out of them."

Nancy nodded.

"Yes. However, doesn't it seem like we've been getting out of focus?"

The Wafia was silent.

Wonyoung finally spoke up.

"Well, I'm bored since the stupid snowstorm's keeping me and Hibari in, so how about we pull something off?"

Isabella looked at her.

"Any suggestions?"

Wonyoung sighed (I come with evil ideas, she figures out how to carry them out ^^).

"You think of something, Isabella."

"Don't want to. Why don't you think of something? I don't care what as long as I get to DO something."

Wonyoung sighed in frustration.

"What DO you care about?"

Isabella smiled and stuck out her tongue.

"Not telling."

Harrison rolled his eyes.

"The only way you would be able to pry it out of her is if you got her drunk."

Wonyoung shook her head.

"No, baka gaki. She wouldn't get drunk. She would be the one getting OTHER people drunk."

She suddenly froze, eyes wide open.

The other members looked at each other, wide grins starting to spread on their faces.

And so, Operation Hedgehog Buttercup started.

* * *

_**Wafia Mansion**_

Jenny: Wow, you couldn't think of anything else?

Meagan: Real creative, Won-chan.

Me (Yes, I am Wonyoung): Shut up! Gamma Gerbil, Delta Manga, and Rosemary Foxtrot, remember?

Jenny: Those were the first things that came to mind, okay?

Me: AND I WROTE THIS WHILE I WAS HALF ASLEEP! NOTE THE SHORT CHAPTER! HELLO?!

Jenny: So, what's this meeting supposed to be about?

Won: Time to tell readers about ourselves! Where're all the others?

Isabella: Here! So what's up?

Won: You'll see. So, let's start with Meggie-chan!

Meagan: ... I'm scared. What are you going to do?

Won: Just tell the readers about you. Name: Meagan Connelly. Height: Used to be shortest, but has grown and is now...the third-shortest? Weight: Very light. Harrison once threw her onto the roof of the mansion. She slid down and landed on a trampoline. Weapon of choice: blowdarts. It works well with her speed since she's not as strong as Lussuria or Ryohei. She also uses her nails. NEVER underestimate the power of a girl's nails. Lover: Yamamoto. This is very obvious. Type of flame: Sun. Corresponding guardian: Ryohei Sasagawa. Did I miss anything?

Harrison: *looking at list of things to say* No, that's everything.

Meagan: .......... WHAT WAS THAT?!

Me: A description of you.

Meagan: Wh-wh-what?!

Me: *looking at the others while ignoring her* So, who'll be next?

Others: *suddenly nervous and begin to back away*

Me: *smiling evilly at them before smiling sweetly at the readers* Anyways, review everybody! *dark aura* Before I set Hibari and Mukuro and Bel on all of you! *smiles sweetly again and waves*

Others: *speechless from shock* ..................


	15. Snowballs, Presents, and Love

**Christmas special! Merry Christmas everyone! And a late happy birthday to Bel-sempai (it was on the 22****nd****)!**

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**My Christmas present to all my lovely readers! ^^**

* * *

It was Christmas day and everything was ready.

Everybody had helped with something, whether it was decorating the tree to frosting the cake.

The Vongola and Wafia had fun that day.

The single people went off in groups or by themselves while the couples all ran off somewhere.

Nobody cares about the bachelors and bachelorettes, so let's get to the couples, shall we?

* * *

Jenny and Dino had a rather eventful day. They went to shopping malls and movie theaters and all these different places Dino had personally reserved for him and Jenny that day.

Afterwards, they ended up in a cozy little restaurant for lunch.

Dino got up the courage to ask the Wafia Primo to be "his forever" and Jenny blushingly agreed.

Now, they're pretty much engaged to each other.

They even shared their first kiss in Dino's Ferrari, okay?

At least, that was what it looked like when the two came back.

The two were wearing identical rings: gold bands with orange jewels and a carving of a bucking horse and a cat on it.

Dino was smart enough to not show Romario the bills until after they got back to Italy.

* * *

Wonyoung and Hibari went out on Hibari's motorcycle (yes, the two were crazy enough to ride a motorcycle in the middle of winter) and went ice-skating.

Yes, you're reading this correctly.

The great Hibari Kyoya laced on white ice skates and slipped onto the ice.

As expected, he was very graceful on the ice and never fell.

Fast reflexes apparently help when ice-skating.

However, being the weird person she was, Wonyoung barely managed to stand the first time she went on the ice.

Of course, with Wonyoung being Wonyoung, fell.

Guess who she fell on?

Our lovely prefect and temperamental swordswoman couldn't stop blushing when they looked at each other after that.

Or maybe it was just the cold.

After that incident, Wonyoung was able to skate perfectly well.

When they came home, they shut themselves in Hibari's room, probably sleeping.

However, they weren't able to get into the room before Isabella and Harrison noticed the thin gold bands on both ring fingers.

The bands had a jewel in the center that was half a purple amethyst and half a blue sapphire with a lovely carving of a skylark and peregrine falcon sitting side-by-side on the branch of a sakura tree.

The others were lucky the mansion was soundproof.

* * *

Meagan and Yamamoto helped out in the sushi shop.

All the customers were charmed by the cute little girl.

Yamamoto laughed with the customers and showed off his kawaii girlfriend.

The elderly who had known Yamamoto since he was a little baby gave Meagan their blessings.

Strangely, Yamamoto noticed that there were a lot more teenage male customers than usual.

Brushing his uneasy feeling off, he proposed to Meagan in the middle of the restaurant in front of everybody.

He gave her a chain with two interlocked rings, one with blue gems and one with yellow ones.

Meagan obviously accepted.

Tsuyoshi Yamamoto later commented about the number of teenage male customers he lost after that.

Takeshi Yamamoto later disappeared, only to come back with a satisfied smile on his face and his Shigure Kintoki in his hand.

Hibari later complained about the "decrease of herbivores to discipline in the area".

* * *

Harrison went snowboarding with Chrome.

He taught her the basics and amazed the girl by showing off all the tricks he knew on the half-pipe.

He later explained while blushing that the Wafia was always prepared and knew all kinds of sports.

Snowboarding was a fast way to get out of a dangerous place where there was a lot of snow.

All the Wafia guardians knew how to ski, skate, snowboard, as well as surf, scuba-dive, swim, water-ski, and other things.

Chrome and Harrison spent a lot of time together, and when they came back, they both had rings with rubies and indigo amethysts stuck on them.

The Wafia decided to let the bills go seeing as it was Christmas and besides, a mad Harrison wasn't something they wanted to deal with just then.

Wonyoung and Isabella, the only two people who could calm him down, were not in action, Wonyoung being with Hibari and Isabella doing something with Verde in her lab.

* * *

Cindi and Xanxus stayed inside for Christmas.

Being stuck in Zero Point Breakthrough First Edition ice twice made Xanxus develop an intense hatred towards ice and snow in general.

Cindi agreed to stay inside with him with an amused smile.

She had a lot of mangas to catch up on anyway.

A few hours after lunch, Cindi was walking down the hall and was passing the foot of a staircase when Xanxus came flying down.

He landed on her and it was pretty obvious what happened next.

Afterwards, they went hunting for the culprits.

They checked the cameras and saw Squalo pushing Xanxus down the stairs with a wicked grin on his face.

Squalo got cornered, but Nancy and Chiara, who had been walking by, managed to calm the two down and persuade Xanxus to beat the shark up AFTER New Year's.

Nancy later found a laughing Isabella holding pictures of Cindi and Xanxus in her room.

Isabella got gibb-slapped for that.

Xanxus later gave Cindi a gold ring decorated excessively with orange and purple jewels.

* * *

Bel and Adrianne went out and the prince spoiled Adrianne, buying her everything she wanted.

He sent all the bills to the Varia.

Xanxus, of course, shoved it to Katherine.

Katherine, being Katherine, nearly strangled Adrianne to death and would have if Bel didn't threaten to turn her into a human cactus.

After that, the two went on a two-hour ski trip.

Adrianne tripped and tumbled down the hill, only to land on Bel who, for some unknown reason, was standing right at the bottom of the hill.

It is not necessary to write about what happened next.

The ski trip got cut short after that.

Bel gave Adrianne a small tiara that matched with own "custom-made crown."

Harrison grinned when he saw them and pronounced them "sadist and wife."

Like he was one to talk.

* * *

The most memorable present was the one the Wafia pooled their money together to get for Isabella.

It was a set of mythical creature figurines and she immediately made the phoenix come to life.

The Wafia nearly strangled her when the house went up in flames.

She was lucky that the house was flame-proof.

However, half an hour was wasted while the sun guardians treated everyone's burns.

A few minutes after that, Harrison turned around and nearly got skewered on a unicorn.

Wonyoung took the figurines away and locked them up someplace Isabella didn't know.

Jenny told Isabella she could only use the figurines during missions and Isabella vowed that she'd let them all loose the first mission she went on.

She sort of missed the whole point of taking them away.

* * *

The Christmas party was a joint party.

It was also Bel's birthday party.

The Wafia pooled their money again to but Bel a princely outfit, complete with fur-trimmed cape and royal scepter.

He dressed up in it and paraded up and down the hallways,

Nobody bothered to tell him the scepter was plastic and the outfit had been a cheap one from Party City.

I mean, seriously, who would?

* * *

After a Christmas dinner that ended as a food fight and a snowball war too gory to write about, everybody ended up in the living room in armchairs, couches, or pillows on the floor around the fire and covered with blankets.

Everybody was in their pajamas and had taken showers to wash away the cold.

Popcorn, hot chocolate, melted chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows were everywhere and the Wafia was trying to teach the Vongola and Varia how to make s'mores.

Key word: trying.

Lambo's marshmallows went on fire and almost burned down the house.

Once again, the group was forced outside.

Gokudera tried to strangle him and got gibb-slapped by Haru for it.

* * *

_**Wafia Mansion**_

Me: Today, we're gonna skip the interview and do something more exciting!

Isabella: Carrying out operations is so much fun!

Meagan: Yup! We're gonna carry out the mission of getting everybody drunk! Except for us, of course.

Me: Harrison! Do you have the wine?

Harrison: Yup! Right here!

Me: Okay, people! Let's move out!

*Two hours later in the living room*

Me: Okay, this is the general report.

Cindi: Xanxus is obviously still going. *glomps* XANXUS!

Xanxus: *blinks, then sighs and hugs back*

Meagan: Yamamoto's still going strong too!

Harrison: So is Gokudera.

Jenny: *reading files* Well, Yamamoto's dad's sushi place caters and having wine or champagne catered too is an option. He was exposed to wine ever since he was little. Gokudera had to drink wine and other stuff during fancy dinner parties when he was young and still lived with his dad.

Meagan: !!! What?! *freaked out about Yamamoto*

Isabella: Everybody in the Varia are still sober. Fran's reaching his limit, though.

Nancy: *reading more files* Xanxus was exposed to Mafia life early, including parties and such. Plus, he drinks wine with more than half his meals.

Jenny: He practically has a wine factory under his chair!!

Nancy: Squalo had to drink wine while attending the Mafia school when they demonstrated proper etiquette for dinner parties and such.

Me: *chokes on air* WHAT?!

Isabella: If he learned them, he never follows them.

Chiara: Bel was royalty, so parties and balls and whatever exposed him to alcohol. Lussuria, Levi, Fran, and Mammon started when they joined the Varia, but apparently, Bel would sometimes sneak alcohol into their food for fun to see them in their drunken states. Thanks to him, they all developed high tolerance, but Fran, due to less exposure, has a lower tolerance than the rest of them.

Harrison: Tuna is out! Gokudera's taking him back to his room.

Me: *recovered and smirking* Of course. You'd think differently because of his father, but...

Meagan: Um, Harrison? Chrome's out too.

Harrison: WHAT?! *runs and carries Chrome back to her room*

Me: Okay... Anyways, Mukuro's okay.

Isabella: *looking through files* The Estraneo family apparently really liked wine and such.

Jenny: Dino's okay!

Dino: *suffocating from Jenny's hug* Um, yeah, I love you too, Jen-chan, but can you let go? I can't breathe.

Chiara: *poking a lump* Well, it seems like Ryohei can't take alcohol either.

Me: *writing notes down* Okay. *looks up* My gosh! Hibari! *runs*

Hibari: *drunkenly staggering* Won-chan? *glomps and snuggles* I love you, Won-chan!

Me: *freaked out and blushing* Um, love you too Kyo-kun... *glares at smirking/snickering/smiling/giggling Wafia members, then drags Hibari back to his room*

Jenny: *picks up my clipboard of notes from where I dropped them* Now I know why Hibari shouldn't be given alcohol.

Isabella: *still smirking* It ruins his image.

Wafia (except me): *looks at one another, then starts rolling around, clutching their stomachs with tears rolling down their faces*

Isabella: Oh my gosh!!

Harrison: That was just priceless!

Meagan: OMG! Wonadon!

Jenny: *choking on air while laughing*

Nancy/Chiara/Cindi: *laughing happily*

Nancy: *manages to stop laughing for a few seconds* Review everybody!

Wafia: *stops laughing for grand total of two seconds* MERRY CHRISTMAS!! *then starts laughing again*

* * *

**Yeah, that last part was....A masterpiece....**

**Anyway, review and merry Christmas! Free cookies of your choice!**

**Oh, if you're wondering, the kids, including Lambo, were asleep. So were others like Kyoko and Haru and such. We didn't want to get Bianchi, Reborn, or Shamal involved. Or any of the Arcobalenos. We were just reading facts about Mammon, but none of the Arcobalenos got drunk.**

**The Wafia does not get drunk unless they drink for, like, seven hours straight.**

**High tolerance for alcohol is necessary in case one of us gets kidnapped or captured. In real life? Hey, we're just kids, all right? But let's focus on the fanfiction versions of us, ne? ^^**

**Once again... MERRY CHRISMAS!**


	16. Marshmallows and the Rise to Fame

**Happy New Year to my lovely readers!**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Yakusoku no Basho e. Wish I did...

**Have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

Byakuran came back.

Of course he would.

This is the leader of the Milliefiore we're talking about.

Anti-pedo spray isn't going to affect him to the point of death.

As long as Uni is here in the past with us, he would keep coming.

However, we have a little bit of an advantage.

How?

We know his one weakness: marshmallows.

Now, there's a reason why the Wafia should not be bored.

The alcohol experiment was evidence.

The marshmallow incident was proof of this, too.

It was New Year's Eve.

You know, December 31st.

The preparations for the night were done.

The Wafia had even recreated the ball that drops down in Times Square in Namimori.

Being New Yorkers, they felt that a New York tradition should be included in their celebrations.

Unfortunately, since everything was done, the Wafia had nothing to do.

In other words, they were BORED.

Suddenly, Isabella had an inspiration that was quickly carried out by the Wafia...

* * *

This era's Byakuran (the ten years earlier Byakuran) rounded a corner of his home and found himself standing there with a purple bazooka pointed at his head.

Isabella smiled sweetly.

"Bye-bye!"

With that, she fired the bazooka at a terrified Byakuran.

Pink smoke filled the air and when it cleared, TYL Byakuran appeared.

"Hm? What's this?"

Something glinted in through the smoke and he leaped back, but he was too late.

The blue-tipped dart sank into his neck and he slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Meagan tied him up and helped Isabella's dragon to lift him up.

The three of them went on their way, but not before Isabella grabbed the bazooka at broke it.

After all, they couldn't have Byakuran suddenly disappearing, now, could they?

* * *

TYL Byakuran woke up a few hours later, only to find himself chained to a chair with the Vongola and Wafia in front of him.

Behind them was a recreation of the Rocky Mountains in marshmallows, courtesy of Chiara, Nancy, Kyoko, and Haru.

Byakuran stared at the huge piles of the sweet, sugary treat.

There were jet-puffed marshmallows, mini marshmallows, and so many other varieties.

Byakuran started drooling and he gazed at the white mountains.

Then, Jenny's voice broke into his dream.

"Okay, ready? FIRE!!!"

Harrison and Gokudera started firing storm flames out of specially-designed blowtorches.

The marshmallows started melting and oozing.

Byakuran screamed and starting staining against his chains to try and save his marshmallows.

"No!!!!!!!!! MARSHMALLOWS!!!!!!!!!"

Isabella, Mukuro, and Hibari smirked as they filmed the leader of the Milliefiore.

Wonyoung watched him for a few minutes before taking pity on him.

"Let's take pity on him, ne, Boss? He looks really pathetic and we got the blackmail we wanted. Besides, the burning marshmallows smell is really giving me a headache. And he's foaming at the mouth now. Are you sure he doesn't have rabies?"

Jenny thought for a few seconds before sighing.

"Okay, fine."

She signaled at Gokudera and Harrison to stop.

By then, Byakuran had passed out from a heart attack.

Andy kicked him into a lightning flame-enforced dungeon filled with marshmallows and locked the door.

Isabella and Verde went to Isabella's lab to fix the bazooka.

Mukuro tagged along with them.

The American Branch and the Varia were playing pizza (which ended very badly).

Wonyoung and Hibari were leaning on each other and sleeping in the branches of a sakura tree.

Meagan and Yamamoto were discussing what type of music they liked.

Dino and Jenny were discussing business matters.

The rest of the Vongola and Wafia were scattered around and just laughing and talking.

Suddenly, Isabella ran out with Verde and Mukuro behind her.

All three of them were carrying party favors.

They passed around the party favors and everybody gathered around the crystal ball.

"Ready? Launch!"

Wonyoung pressed the button and the ball started dropping.

"Three."

"TWO."

"One!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!!!!!!!!!"

Everybody cheered and fireworks started flying into the air.

"WELCOME TO 2010!!!!!!"

* * *

_**Wafia Mansion**_

Me: Well, happy new year's, everybody!

Harrison: So what are we gonna start 2010 with?

Me: Dunno. Any suggestions?

Nancy: Well, I've been thinking about what we need to do, and I looked into our bank accounts. We've wasted more than 10 million yen on everything ever since we came to Namimori and our connections don't take illusion money. Plus, we really should get Mukuro out of the prison for good.

Mukuro: *smiling* Thank you, Nancy.

Nancy: So my point is this: we have to raise money.

Isabella: Yeah, my research funds have been cut by half. We have to do something.

Me: *listening to music while listening to them* Hn. Whatever.

Jenny: Any suggestions about what to do?

Me: *suddenly sitting up* I've got an idea!

~*Two days later*~

Students: *chattering while entering the school when suddenly...*

Loudspeaker: Students, please go to the cafeteria. All students report to the cafeteria.

Students: *confused, but standing up and going anyway*

(Cafeteria-set up with tables pushed back and seats arranged in front of a big stage)

Students: *sitting down and whispering*

(Music suddenly pours from speakers as curtains rise, showing 42 people)

(~*A/N*~ Sky: Jenny, Tsuna, Xanxus, Katherine, Uni, Kyoko/ Rain: Wonyoung, Yamamoto, Squalo, Jimmy, Colonello, Lal/ Storm: Harrison, Gokudera, Belphegor, Adrianne, Fong, I-Pin/ Mist: Isabella, Mukuro, Mammon, Fran, Andy, Vikas/ Sun: Meagan, Ryohei, Lussuria, James, Reborn, Haru/ Lightning: Chiara, Lambo, Levi, Matthew, Verde, Fuuta/ Cloud: Cindi, Hibari, Jin, Skull, Basil, Crystal)

(Storm people step up and lift the microphones they're holding)

Storm: Kono sora wa doko e, hirogatteiru no. Kono michi wa doko e, tsuzuite iro no.

Rain: Kinou yori asu ga, tooku ni mietemo. Yakusoku no basho de, kimi ga matte iru.

Sky: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai, boku dakedo kimi wo mamoritai kara.

Cloud: Tsuyoku naru, sonna omoi ga, yuuki ataete kureru.

Sun: Hitori de wa nani mo dekinai, bokura demo minna o mamori tame.

Mist: Tsukyoku naru, sonna omoi ga, chikara o hakobun de kuru.

Storm: Sabishiikutte namida, koubosu hi mo atta, kuyashiikutte namida romaranagata.

Rain: Kagami ni utsuuta, ano hino jibun ni, yakusoku no basho de, mune o hareru yo ni.

Lightning: Ippozutusu mae ni susumo, sono tabi ni shiren ga matta itemo.

Sun: Furimukeba sasaete kureru, nakama ga genki kureru.

Mist: Ippozutsu mae ni susumou, nando demo tachikokatte ikeru.

Sky: Itsudate me ni wa mienai, ai ni mamorare teiru.

Cloud: Kokoro kara, arigatou ieru.

Sun: Sonna hi ga kuru, shinjite yukou.

Mist: Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri.

Lightning: Bokura no tabi wa tsuzuku yo.

Sky: Oozora no te o kazaseba hora.

Storm: Hanarete itemo te to te tsunageru.

Rain: Mamoritai egao mabushisa ni.

Lightning: Kagayaku kimi wa sou famiri.

Sky: Kono kaze wa doko e, tsutawatte yukuno. Kono hoshi wa doko e, megutte kuno.

Cloud: Donna ashita demo, tashikameni yukou. Ima no boku ni date, kitto imi ga aru.

Mist: Ano koro no, mishiranu bashou ni.

Sun: Todoritsuki kimi to warai atteru.

Sky: Bukiyou ni kowashite yume mo.

Storm/Rain/Lightning: Kokoro ni hana o sakasu.

Mist: Kiri ga kakatte.

Cloud: Kumo ga araware.

Rain: Fukitsukeru ame.

Lightning (with 20 years later Lambo- got shot by Wonyoung): Okotta tunderu.

Storm: Arashi no ato no.

Sun: Harema ni itsumo.

Sky: Subete o tsutsumu oozora.

All: Kokoro kara arigatou ieru. Sonna hi ga kuru shinjite yukou. Kono mune ni yume ga aru kagiri, kiyuu no tsubasa hirogete. Oozora ni te ogazaseba hora, hanarete itemo te to te tsu agru. Mamoritai egao mabushi sa ni, ikura bokura wa~

Arcobaleno and other kids *others are drawing out "wa"*: Ichi! Ni! San!

All: Sou famiri!~ Famiri!~

Students: *shocked, especially with Hibari, then give them a standing ovation*

Singers: *smiling and laughing happily*

Nancy: If anyone is interested, there's a stand in the back where we will be selling CDs. This song, as well as many others including solos by all of us, will be included.

Student body: *turning and running towards stand*

~*Later*~

Me: *gaping* We're all sold out?!

Nancy: *nodding* And more people want the CDs. Also, I've gotten calls from more than twenty recording companies and entertainment companies.

Me: ...... At least we got all the money we lost back.

Nancy: *nodding* That's the important thing.

Me: ...... Sure......

* * *

**I just wanted to write something like that. I was originally going to do this as some kind of karaoke, but oh well...**

**I LOVE Yakusoku no Basho e. Especially Takashi Kondo. He's so awesome!!!**

**Oh, I'm going to speed up this story, so the next chapter is going to be about Valentine's Day/Chinese New Year. They're both on February 14****th**** this year.**

**This speeding up is because I want to get started on two of my story ideas. The Wafia knows about the first idea. Only one other person knows about the second.**

**Love you all, so review!~**

**And Happy New Year's!**


	17. Love and Chocolates and Money

**Hey, guys! This is the Valentine's Day and Chinese New Year's chapter! So early. O.o**

**Check out Adrianne's new fanfic starring the Wafia and KHR!**

**retardedanimefreak----****Wafia Plays**

**It's centered on the couples. In other words, watch as we screw up fairy tales and Shakespearean plays. Oh joy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Love you guys, so enjoy!~^^**

* * *

It was February 14th.

In other words, it was Valentine's Day AND Chinese New Year.

Love was in air in Namimori Junior High.

Since Valentine's Day was on a Sunday, all the girls kicked the boys out of the Wafia mansion to make chocolates for friends and loved ones.

The boys were forced to camp out in Namimori Junior High with Hibari's permission (which they got only because Wonyoung made puppy eyes at him).

* * *

**At the mansion:**

The girls giggled and chattered while getting everything ready to make chocolates and cupcakes and other sweets.

Katherine spoke up,

"So does everybody know who they're making the desserts for?"

The others nodded.

Jenny smiled.

"Dino loves chocolates."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, as long as you're the one giving them to him."

Wonyoung smirked.

"You're one to talk. Mu-kun's gonna get a lot of chocolates this year, isn't he?"

Isabella scowled. "Shut it."

Chrome smiled.

"Isabella-san, let's make things for Mu-sama together, ne?"

Isabella blushed as Jenny and Wonyoung laughed.

"...Fine. Now that I think about it, I should make Verde some, too. You know, for being such a good lab partner."

Chrome blinked and sighed.

"And then there's Ken and Chikusa."

She brightened quickly.

"And Harrison-kun!"

Kyoko and Haru giggled.

Adrianne smiled.

"Looks like Tuna's going to get a lot of chocolates this year."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Don't forget the prince."

Adrianne turned red.

Cindi smiled.

"There's also Xanxus!"

Wonyoung was looking around.

"Hey, where'd the tonfa and bird cutouts go?

Meagan waved around a bunch or raindrop cutouts.

"Nobody else needs these, right?"

Jenny looked about the Wafia girls.

"Remember to make your Vongola and Arcobaleno counterparts chocolate as well. You too, American Branch. And make some for the boys in your group. Oh, American Branch, make some for the boys in the Varia who have male counterparts. And somebody make chocolates for Gokudera."

"Okay!"

Wonyoung suddenly spoke up.

"That's all good, but can somebody please tell why Lussuria's hiding our in the cupboard with a frilly lace apron on?"

The others came to look.

"The hell, Lussuria?!"

Lussuria got kicked out as well.

* * *

**Namimori:**

The boys were sitting on the floor of the gym as one big group.

Mammon smirked.

"This brings back memories, does it not Mukuro?"

Mukuro smiled pleasantly (we bailed him out using the money we got from the CDs).

"Yes, it does. It brings back the memories of me defeating easily. What about you, Arcobaleno?"

Mammon scowled.

Hibari suddenly walked in while dragging a beaten up Lussuria behind him.

Squalo looked up lazily from his spot on the floor.

"Voi. Gaylord, what'd you do now?"

Hibari dumped him on the floor next to Levi.

"Mou~. I didn't do anything and the girls kicked me out!"

Hibari turned to Squalo.

"Won said that he was hiding in a cupboard with a frilly lace apron on."

Bel smirked.

"Ushishishi. You got caught hiding in a CUPBOARD? How lame."

Lussuria pouted, making the windows crack.

Hibari beat him up again.

Harrison rolled his eyes.

"At least Levi didn't pout. Then the windows would have shattered."

Andy suddenly sat up.

"Wait, are the windows in the mansion Lussuria-proof?"

Harrison blinked.

"Um...Yeah, last time I checked, Isabella was working on that,,,"

Vikas didn't look up from his computer game.

"There were cracks on the windows of the kitchens, dining rooms, living rooms, and whatever other rooms Lussuria stepped into last time I checked."

Andy sighed.

Vikas continued in a monotone.

"Lussuria's mirror is on the verge on breaking. I asked the servant who cleans his room. That's nothing to Levi's room. His mirror shattered completely and he has to keep his curtains drawn so that his window won't crack."

Andy groaned and slumped back down.

Matthew cocked his head.

"Why don't we just put paper bags on their heads?"

Jin shook his head.

"We can't they won't be able to see."

Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Uh, eyes holes? Duh."

James sighed.

"Lussuria has a tendency to try to make puppy eyes."

Matthew blinked.

"Oh."

Gokudera cracked up.

"Are you serious?"

Hibari smirked and Mukuro chuckled as Yamamoto laughed.

Within seconds, all the boys were laughing, even the Arcobalenos.

Levi and Lussuria pouted and the windows immediately shattered.

Hibari stopped smirking and growled angrily.

"Kami korosu."

As the two adults screamed in pain, Andy looked at Harrison.

"Are you sure you don't want to chance the paper bag?"

* * *

**The Wafia mansion a few hours later:**

The boys were back in the mansion.

All the Arcobalenos were eating cookies and chatting happily with others.

Lambo and I-Pin were sitting on the center of the table surrounded with a pile of food and were pigging out.

The Varia were laid out on the couches lazily with sweets around them, Bel with Adrianne next to him.

The slightly exasperated girl was feeding Prince the Ripper chocolates and cookies with tiaras and knives drawn on them with icing.

Even Xanxus had gotten into the spirit of Valentine's and had Cindi on his lap.

The two were kissing, freaking out I-Pin and Lambo in the process ("Sensei/Stupid 'Dera, why are they eating their faces off?").

Maybe the wine Wonyoung had put into Xanxus's sweets had been a bit TOO strong.

Tsuna was currently chatting happily with Kyoko.

Maybe that courage potion Isabella had slipped into his chocolates had worked.

Gokudera and Haru (who had surprisingly given her chocolates, which caused Wonyoung to earn glares from the girl who had given him chocolates due to them both having the storm wave energy) were sitting together and actually having a normal, albeit a bit awkward, conversation.

Hana was talking with Ryohei with a pretty big smile on her face.

Ryohei looked pretty happy too.

Isabella was currently sitting on an armchair with Mukuro leaning over her from the behind the back of her chair.

She was stuffing trident and pineapple shaped cookies into his mouth while giggling at his puffed-out cheeks.

Jenny was sitting on Dino's lap, trying not to look too tortured by the male's arms around her.

She was trying to endure the acid for his sake.

Wonyoung was sitting on another armchair with Hibari sitting on the floor and leaning on her knees.

He had a tonfa shaped cookie sticking out of his mouth and a bird shaped one in his hand.

Wonyoung was absently-mindedly playing with his hair as the two talked about random things.

Chrome and Harrison were laughing at Ken, who had stuffed a cookie Isabella and Wonyoung had convinced Chrome to put huge amounts of super-spicy chili powder into.

Harrison's sweets from Chrome were, of course, perfectly fine and Chikusa's were fine, too.

Harrison didn't trust the ones from Wonyoung and Isabella.

Yamamoto was sitting on a couch with Meagan's head in his lap.

He was laughing at something the smaller girl had said.

Suddenly the Wafia stood up.

They got something from another room and when they came back, they gave it out to the others.

The objects were red envelopes with gold writing on it.

When they looked inside, there was a check made out to the person.

The Wafia smiled.

"Happy Chinese New Year's!"

* * *

_**Wafia Mansion**_

Me: Well, since we've got nothing to do, let's go over the couples again.

Meagan: Why don't you continue the profile things?

Me: Oh, those? Too boring.

Meagan: What?!

Me: *ignoring her* Okay, so there are ten couples. Couples, count off!

Jenny/Dino: One!

Meagan/Yamamoto: Two!

Me/Hibari: Three.

Isabella/Mukuro: *Isabella glaring daggers at me while Mukuro chuckles his famous chuckle* Four.

Tsuna/Kyoko: Five!

Gokudera/Haru: *Gokudera looking uncomfortable* Six.

Cindi/Xanxus: Seven.

Bel/Adrianne: *Bel laughs his famous laugh* Eight.

Ryohei/Hana: Nine.

Harrison/Chrome: Ten.

Haru: *gasping* Cream Dokuro! You're the one who skipped out on my interview and kissed Tsuna-san's cheek!

Chrome: *uncomfortable* It was a greeting...

Me: *sighing* Goku-kun, please control your girlfriend.

Gokudera: *sputtering* S-shut up!

Me: And don't spit on the table.

Gokudera: *glowering at me*

Me: *to readers* I'm not a fan of 33Hana or 5956, but I need SOME people to supply the next generation guardians and Varia since it looks like nobody likes Squalo or Levi or Lussuria. Fran will probably find an unknown partner and I'm not sure about Mammon.

Others: *blushing/sputtering* WHAT???!!!

Me: And Isabella will probably kill me for pairing her with Mukuro since she does not believe in manga people x real people pairings. Well, SUCK IT UP, Izzy!!!

Isabella: *smacks my head*

Me: Ouch. Oh, and Lambo and I-Pin are going to be together later. Maybe ten years later?

Meagan: *sighing* Are you done torturing us?

Me: For now. Boys, get ready, 'cause next chapter's gonna be about White Day, so you better get some good stuff for the girls!

Boys: O.O

Gokudera: *to Hibari* How do you stand this girl?

Hibari: *shrugging* You get used to it. Anyways, you're a herbivore. I don't expect you to have the willpower or stamina to get used to her.

Gokudera: Then what is she?

Hibari: *smirking* A carnivore. That should be obvious. I wouldn't go out with someone lesser than myself.

Gokudera: *rolling his eyes* Of course.

* * *

**Done!**

**Note: In Korea and Japan, girls give boys chocolates and other things on February 14****th****, or Valentine's Day. Then, boys give girls things on March 14****th****, or White Day. The boys' presents to the girls are usually more expensive and extravagant than the girls' gifts to them.**

**Also, check out my new fanfic, ****Vongola and Wafia: Truth and Dare****!!!^^ The title says it all.**

**Review everybody!~**


	18. White Day and Revealing the Unknown

**It's been a long time, ne? Sorry. ^^"**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Oh, I have a new thing up called ****Our Stories: Past, Present, Future****. It's a collection of drabbles and oneshots featuring the Vongola and Wafia. Please check it out!**

**Enjoy! This is about White Day!**

* * *

March rolled around, only to be greeted with a bunch of very nervous and/or stressed boys.

There was a perfectly good explanation for this.

White Day was coming up and most of the males knew what to get the girls.

The boys who weren't even in relationships decided to just get the girls gift cards or chocolate.

The boys in the couples had pretty much chosen what they were going to get for their girlfriends.

The only problem was HOW they were going to get it.

After all, they were only teenage boys and most of them had no money at all.

Of course, this wasn't a problem for Hibari, Mukuro, Dino, Yamamoto, and the Varia.

Hibari had a lot of many saved up from extortion fees and such, Mukuro just used illusions, Dino was the head of one of the wealthiest Mafia families, Yamamoto had saved up a lot of the money his dad had given him as thanks for helping out in the store, and the Varia had a lot of money at their disposal.

The rest of the poor shmucks had to work their butts off to raise money (yes, the Wafia may be rich, but Katherine and Jenny are very uptight about taking money from the accounts for what they deemed unnecessary reasons).

Eventually, the dreaded (and long-awaited) day rolled around.

* * *

March 14th is the day in Japan where the majority of the male population gives back to the girls who gave them something on Valentine's.

In the Vongola and Wafia's case, the majority of the girls received chocolates.

Let's skip to the beloved couples:

-Dino gave Jenny a lovely new couple ring with a strange crest on it. It looked something like the Wafia and Cavallone crests combined. (Wethinks that it has some sort of special hidden meaning. ^^)

-Yamamoto gave Meagan a necklace with a white tiger leaping up to catch a flying sparrow on it. (Meggie LOVES white tigers.) We all TRIED to not go "aww..." but even our best efforts proved to be futile. We DID get a picture of Yamamoto hugging a blushing Meagan!

-Hibari gave Wonyoung charm bracelet with sakura blossom charms, skylark charms, and falcon charms dangling from it. There was also one with Namimori's symbol and one with a yellow puffball that looked a lot like Hibird on it. There was also a heart-shaped charm on it as well.

-Mukuro gave Isabella a necklace with a beautiful phoenix and dragon intertwined. (The phoenix was probably Isabella and the dragon was probably him.) Isabella spent the rest of the day playing with her newly "reincarnated" phoenix and dragon.

(~*Note: Isabella has a Chinese dragon as her figurine, you know, those long dragons with no wings? The charm on the necklace is a Western dragon, complete with wings and the ability to breathe fire.... MY GOSH, WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST GIVE HER????!!!!!!!!*~)

-Harrison gave Chrome a pair of earrings that had small blue owls on them. She squealed over them for hours on end. We got sick of hearing it and locked the two in a sound-proof room. Harrison later came out asking for a pair of earplugs.

Who cares about the others?

Let's just say that the rest of the gifts were either jewelry or stuffed animals.

BORING!!! (Sorry... I'm being really lazy... ^^")

* * *

_**Wafia Mansion**_

Reborn: So, we've all gathered here today to explore the mysteries behind the Wafia.

Jenny: Mysteries? What mysteries?

Reborn: I'm sure there are plenty of things you guys haven't revealed about yourselves yet.

Isabella: *sighing* Fine. Go ahead and ask us anything.

Reborn: Why did you choose the Vongola to be allies with?

Isabella: Money...

Harrison: Power...

Wonyoung: And we were curious about the Tenth and his guardians.

Tsuna: Eh?! About me? But why?

Nancy: We wanted to see whether we were stronger or you guys. Apparently, we're way stronger than you guys.

Xanxus: Che. You made the Vongola look weak, trash.

Tsuna: HIIIIII!!!!!!

Chiara: Not really. We beat the top ten Mafia families very easily, you know. We even beat the Ninth generation and his guardians.

Meagan: That was fun! His sun guardian really put up a fight!

Gokudera: What?! Impossible! Nobody beats the Ninth!

Dino: *open-mouthed* You guys beat grandpa Ninth?!

Squalo: Voi. It's not that big of an accomplishment, you know. We KIDNAPPED him, remember?

Dino: *glaring* Don't make me.

Wonyoung: Like you're one to talk, Squalo. We beat all the members of the Varia! ^^

Vongola (except for Reborn, Hibari, and Mukuro): O.O WHAT??!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS???!!!

Jenny: *shrugging* Well, yeah. It's not that hard to subdue Xanxus, you know. Besides, I'm more experienced in going into Hyper dying will mode than you are.

Harrison: If you notice Bel's knives soon enough, it'll be okay. Besides, I have a kusarigama, so it made my life easier.

Wonyoung: Shark-chan's fast, but not fast enough. Plus, he tends to leave his back wide open when he swings. There's also my lovely tendency to suddenly switch sword styles without warning.

Isabella: Mammon-chan's fun to mess around with!

Mammon: *shivering* She made me think that all my money was on fire...

Chiara: If you can control electricity as I do, you can do anything to Levi. I just fried him as soon as the battle began.

Wonyoung: *whispering* She knows about how IT tried to kill Lambo-chan and HATES him. Angry Chiara is even scarier than Nancy going into to evil-mentor-with-a-sweet-smile mode.

Cindi: ... What? Hibari beat Mosca, remember?

Meagan: Lussuria disgusted me. So I stabbed a dart into his neck.

Varia: *shuddering as they remember those battles*

Dino: Um...okay... Oh, I've got a question! Wafia, you guys go to the meetings and such, right? What's your dress code?

Wonyoung: Oh, this is Isabella's territory.

Reborn: Isabella?

Wonyoung: She's our designer for everything. She designed our weapons, clothes, crest, and rings.

Tsuna: Wow...

Isabella: Aw, thanks, Won-chan. Our uniform is a pair of black pants, a graphic t-shirt in our color, and a suit jacket with the Wafia crest sewn in the inside of the jacket. Ties are mandatory for boys but optional for girls. White sneakers for shoes. The pants lengths vary by temperatures. Types of pants vary depending on the wearer's mood. There are jeans, dress pants, khakis, capris, and etc.

Gokudera: How about formal attire events?

Isabella: Those are our clothes for ALL events, Gokudera-kun.

Reborn: They're very informal.

Jenny: *shrugging* Nobody wants to try to correct us. Besides, business suits are uncomfortable and we REFUSE to wear skirts. Except for Chiara, but I digress.

Wonyoung: *grumbling with dark look* I HATE skirts and dresses.

Adrianne: And yet you'll wear one if Hibari asks you too.

Wonyoung: ... *hold up a gun* DIE. *starts to shoot*

Adrianne: AHHHH!!!!! NO, NOT ME!!!!! BOSS!!!! HELP!!!

Jenny: Now, now, Wonadon. If you must kill, kill James. He's disposable.

Wonyoung: *switches targets and continues to shoot*

James: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *runs around while shouting curses*

Wonyoung: *growling* Stay still, damn it!!!

Katherine: *watching* Aim a little more to your left.

Matthew: *lifting sub-machine gun* Can I help?

Katherine: *whipping out sniper rifle* Me too!!!

Wonyoung: No. I'm doing this to relieve my stress.

Andy: *putting away paintball gun* You're no fun.

Vikas: *typing on his laptop* Does anybody care that she's shooting at the reason why the medical bills are so low?

AB: *sharing glances, then groaning and going to save James*

Jenny: *turning to surprised Vongola* Everybody who doesn't use a gun carries around a pistol just in case. Everybody has two types of bullets: dying will bullets and normal bullets.

Hibari: ... I think she hit the herbivore. *ruffling Wonyoung's head* Good job.

Wonyoung: *beaming* Arigatou, Kyo-chan!

Mukuro: Oh, so it's Kyo-CHAN now?

Wonyoung: Shut up. Like you should be talking. You're our resident pineapple! And Jin's the foreigner pineapple!

Mukuro: *eye twitching*

Tsuna: Um... Ano, Reborn, but I think we should end now.

Reborn: Good idea.

Everybody: Bye readers!!! ^^~

* * *

**This chapter's so short... - -" Sorry.**

**James: Why am I shot at?**

**Wonyoung: Cause you are. Now go and catch up on Zatch Bell.**

**James: Can't. The cable's down again.**

**Wonyoung: James, the cable is for the TV. The TV's working fine. You're supposed to say that the SERVER is down, you idiot.**

**James: Shut up!!! You nerd!!!**

**Wonyoung: ... Compared to you, even Tsuna's a nerd.**

**James: ... I hate you.**

**Wonyoung: Love you too. Now go away before I hug you.**

**Hibari: I heard that.**

**Wonyoung: Kyo-chan, I was being sarcastic.**

**Hibari: Hn.**

**James: ... Um, I'll just go now. *running away***

**Wonyoung: *sighing* Well, review people. Love you all! ^^~**

**Hibari: ... *about to leave***

**Wonyoung: No! Kyo-chan! *glomps***


	19. A New Branch and a Horse's Birthday

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long... ^^"**

**Okay, so here's the story. I was planning to put this up on Dino's birthday or at least the day before or after it, but for some reason, my internet server suddenly crashed. This is the first time in about a week or two that it's working. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I'm working on the new dare chapter, so please be patient! And some drabbles will be up ASAP! I'm gonna get a new computer and I'm gonna get my own laptop anyway soon, so I'll try to post more as soon as I can! Again, sorry! --"**

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

**Enjoy! And before I forget, happy (late) birthday Dino!**

* * *

Pissing off Jenny is the last thing any mafioso wants to do.

Pissing off Jenny is the last thing ANYBODY wants to do.

An angry Jenny is not a fun Jenny, you see.

Now, there are two ways to piss her off.

One is to insult or do something to the girl in question and the other is to insult Dino.

Many a guardian in the JB nearly had their heads bitten off when they called Dino a mophead in reference to his hairstyle.

The only reason why Wonyoung came out unharmed was because she softened the blow by calling him a cute mophead.

That nearly got Dino killed by Hibari though.

However, a Chinese triad by the name of Scorpions didn't come out so lucky simply because they called Dino an ugly mophead.

Well, that's what it came out as when it got censored.

What they actually called him included many curses and insults and such.

Needless to say, Jenny was not happy.

The AB, which for some reason was still in Japan along with the Varia, was sent to flush the triad out and kill them.

When they got back from Hong Kong, which was where the triad had been, they brought along some pleasant (and some not-so-pleasant) surprises.

"Hey Boss!"

The CMT had arrived in Japan.

* * *

The CMT stood for Chinese/Malaysian/Taiwanese and they were another branch in the Wafia.

These are the members:

Sky- Stephanie

Rain- Jimmy

Storm- Kevin

Mist- Crystal

Lightning- Thomas

Sun- Laura

Cloud- Gock

So now it's time for some background info.

The Wafia is set up into four main parts or clearance levels or whatever you want to call it.

The Japanese Branch is the "inner circle," the top of the chain.

The American Branch is under them, sort of like the Varia of the Wafia.

The CMT Branch is under them, like the main generals of an army or whatever.

The rest of the subordinates make up the last chain.

For those that are wondering, Jimmy is Malaysian, so when he heard about the branch, he immediately demoted himself.

Nationalism much?

That's why Justin is now the new rain guardian of the AB.

Also, Crystal was introduced as the outside advisor of the JB.

When the CMT was formed, we needed a mist guardian and we were running out of people, so we placed her in the role.

So moving on to weapons.

Stephanie has a three-section staff with a blade, so she can disassemble it and swing it around nunchuk style.

Jimmy traded in his uchigatana for a reverse blade, also known as a double-bladed sword.

At least, that's what he claims.

Squalo's just relieved that he's still practicing the "way of the sword."

Justin, the new AB rain guardian, has a to, a small sword with a small curve that can be tucked into his belt.

Kevin has a tuan ful, a short axe.

Crystal now has a scythe that looks much like the ones Grim Reapers are seen carrying.

Thomas has a dau, a Chinese saber.

Laura carries bankoku-chokis, small metal rings with spikes on them.

Gock has a yue, a crescent-shaped blade with multiple cutting edges.

Just a little fact, Gock is Adrianne's older sister.

* * *

After introductions, Dino and Jenny were literally kicked out of the house so reasons unknown.

The two just shrugged and went on a date.

That's why they weren't there to witness the mansion going up in flames a couple of times.

* * *

Two hours later, the young couple came back to mansion that would have been in flames if it weren't for everything besides the occupants being flame-proof.

They walked into a dark room and turned on the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DINO!!!!!!!!!"

Dino laughed happily, surprised, as balloons popped to unleash a storm of confetti.

Wonyoung groaned as a whole load of it landed on her head.

"Justin, I TOLD you that was too much."

Justin shrugged with a little indifferent smile.

"Oh well."

Xanxus started shooting at any confetti that got close to him.

Cindi sighed.

"Xanxus, no shooting in the house."

"I can do whatever I want."

Dino looked up.

"Hey, who did the streamers?"

Isabella smiled.

"I chose the colors and Bel put them up."

Dino squinted his eyes and saw Bel's unique knives pinning the streamers on the wall.

"Oh. I see."

"Ushishishi. It was my pleasure."

Soon, it was time to open presents.

There were nice ones, like the two tickets to go on a luxury cruise for two weeks (Wonyoung's and Hibari's) and a notepad full of drawings with horses and cats and such (Isabella's, Nancy's, Cindi's and Chiara's).

His favorite gift was a kiss and hug he received from Jenny (who tripped right after giving them).

He just wished that Lussuria hadn't given him that pack of condoms.....

* * *

**Jenny: Why is it so short?**

**Wonyoung: The main purpose of the chapter was to introduce the CMT and to throw Dino a birthday party.**

**Jenny: True.**

**Dino: *suddenly appearing and glomping Jenny* Ready Jen-chan?**

**Jenny: Yup! Wonyoung, you're in charge while I'm gone.**

**Dino: Romario, take care of the family!**

**Romario: Yes boss!**

**Jenny/Dino: Bye! *leaves***

**Rest of Cavallone family: *disappears to drink beer and do karaoke and such***

**Rest of Wafia and Vongola: ???**

**Isabella: Where's Boss going?**

**Wonyoung: She and the horse are making use of the cruise tickets.**

**Harrison: Why are you in charge?**

**Wonyoung: Cause Hibari and I gave her the tickets.**

**Meagan: That's true, but still.**

**Wonyoung: Well, review everybody and this story shall end in one or two more chapters. Maybe three.**

**Meagan: Why so little?**

**Wonyoung: Well, with the dare thing and the drabbles, I have a lot to do. Plus, characters' birthdays, both real and fake, are starting to come up.**

**Harrison: Oh, right.**

**Wonyoung: Also, I'm going to start the Ouran thing after I finish this. The story plotline might be changed though.**

**Isabella: Last time I checked it was turning into an Ouran and KHR crossover with us in it.**

**Wonyoung: Yeah, I'm trying to avoid that, but it'll still probably turn out like that. So, there's the spring chapter and the future chapter, which will probably have our graduations, weddings, and etc.**

**Meagan: Yay!**

**Wonyoung: Alrightie then, we must go. Bye! And review! Oh, Chiara, Nancy, and Vikas are in charge while I'm gone. *about to leave with Hibari***

**Adrianne: Why are you going?**

**Wonyoung: Cause Hibari wants to go somewhere without so many herbivores. Bye people. ^^~**


	20. Over the Ages

**Ohayo gozaimasu! Welcome to the final chapter of this fanfic. I'm going to miss all my readers! *sniffle***

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

**Well, enjoy the last chapter. And if you enjoyed this fanfic, check out my other ones and if you don't find something you wanted, request the fanfic! Love ya all! ^^~**

**1 year later: Graduation**

"Yay! We're finally done with middle school. Good bye Nami-chuu! Hello Nami-ko!"

Everybody was laughing and talking about high school and were discussing plans for the future.

Even the Kokuyo gang, who had all transferred to Nami-chuu, or in Mukuro's case, Nami-ko, were there.

They were relaxing and just enjoying their time without Reborn watching over them and threatening them.

The Vongola guardians, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, and the JB of the Wafia were all gathered in the Reception Room.

Wonyoung turned to Hibari.

"So Kyo-kun, how was the Nami-ko graduation ceremony?"

The rest of the people stared at Hibari.

"You actually graduated? How?"

Hibari shrugged.

"I sent Kusakabe to give in the homework and I did all the tests and such privately."

Wonyoung sighed before talking again.

"Mukuro, Hibari, I heard two were fighting again right after the diplomas were handed out. AND I heard that you started the fight by jumping onto the stage and at him from the audience after you saw him walking across the stage to get his diploma, Hibari."

Mukuro nodded with a pout on his face.

"Yes. Look! I even have the scars!"

Isabella hit Mukuro's head.

"Stop being so dramatic."

Hibari shrugged again.

"So? Do you think I CARE about Nami-ko or the pineapple?"

The others snickered or shook their heads, smiling at the two rivals.

Tsuna turned to the Wafia.

"So what are you guys going to do now?"

Several of the members started when they heard the question and the Vongola blinked, confused at their reaction.

The Wafia looked at each other uneasily.

Nancy answered reluctantly.

"We're going to go back to America."

Yamamoto, Hibari, and Mukuro immediately started shouting and growling.

Nancy raised her hand.

"Shut up."

The three immediately shut up.

Yes, Nancy has that kind of commanding presence.

"We're going over there to review the status of the AB. Then, we're going to Hong Kong."

The three immediately started up again.

Nancy glared at them, causing them to shut up.

Yes, even Hibari listens to her.

"We're going to see how the CMT's doing. We don't know how long this will take."

The rest of the Vongola (including the girls) just seemed shocked about this piece of news.

Even Chrome was sitting straight with a blank face and wide shocked eyes, her mouth open in surprise.

Harrison sighed.

"Does nobody want to acknowledge the fact that we're going to come back?"

Isabella shrugged.

"Apparently not."

The three boys shut up yet again.

Chiara explained.

"We're in the Mafia. We have to see how the people in our family are doing, so we're just making rounds. Not everybody is going. Only Boss and the devil trio are going."

Wonyoung, Isabella, and Harrison looked at her indignantly.

"Just because we poured melted chocolate on Yamamoto's fanclub-"

"And we hung a couple of the school bullies up on the flagpole-"

"And we blew off the teacher's wig in the middle of class-"

"Doesn't mean we're devils."

Everyone looked at the three with their eyebrows raised.

They just stared back innocently.

"What?"

Nancy sighed before continuing.

"Meagan and Chiara are going to our Italian base while Cindi and I are staying here. Dino's at Italy too."

Cindi looked at Nancy suspiciously.

"You rigged this so none of us are with our boyfriends, didn't you."

Chiara smiled.

"I helped her."

Wonyoung stared at Chiara in mock horror.

"Oh no! Chiara's gone over to the dark side!"

Everybody laughed quietly before sobering again.

Tsuna spoke up hesitantly.

"But this isn't going to be the last time we see you, is it?"

Jenny scoffed.

"Of course not! We're in the Mafia, and considering how many of our members are together, we're probably going to merge into one family soon."

Isabella piped up.

"And the Cavallone family. You can't forget them."

Jenny turned red.

"Shut up."

There was an awkward silence before Yamamoto asked the big question that was on everybody's mind.

"So when are you guys leaving?"

The group was silent before Harrison softly spoke.

"Tomorrow."

The room was deathly silent before Isabella broke the tense silence.

"Well, we have to go pack, so..."

She trailed off as the Wafia stood up to leave.

Tsuna hesitated before saying softly, "Yeah, we understand. We'll see you tomorrow morning."

They nodded gratefully at him before leaving.

**One day later: Departure**

The Wafia was standing and waiting for their plane (well, private jet...) to arrive when someone called them.

"Wafia!"

They turned around to see the Vongola and Co. standing behind them.

"Guys..."

Suddenly, Hibari swiftly stepped up to them and silently pulled Wonyoung in for a hug, bowing his head and holding her tightly.

Wonyoung's shocked face could be seen over his shoulder before a tear ran down her cheek and she clung onto him, crying quietly.

Then, Yamamoto held out his arms and Meagan bolted into them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chrome broke down after that, causing Harrison to kneel down where the girl had collapsed and hold her close.

Isabella stood, crying while watching her friends break down before Mukuro hugged her.

For once, she let him hold her close without struggling and trying to get away.

They all stood as one group, one family, and cried together.

Five minutes later, after an unheard announcement, Nancy quietly spoke up.

"It's time."

The Wafia, for once using their inhuman speed, broke away and disappeared in a flash, leaving behind Nancy, Cindi, and their crying friends, leaving the town they had grown so fond of, leaving behind their hearts in a small town called Namimori.

'_We WILL come back. We WILL find you guys again. We promise.'_

**Two years later: Homecoming**

The others were at the airport waiting for them.

Chiara and Meagan had come back last year and the circle of friends was nearly complete.

They were missing four people who were on currently on the flight back home.

Yamamoto was muttering about something to do with baseball and Meagan under his breath.

Chrome was leaning on her trident while Mukuro was relieving his nervousness by torturing and terrifying Tsuna.

Gokudera was trying his best to restrain Hibari from beating everybody in the airport up for "crowding."

Even Dino was anxiously pacing around the airport, tripping ever so often on other people's luggage.

Suddenly, four anonymous people randomly tackled them.

Upon closer inspection, they realized that the "random people" were actually the very people they had been looking and watching for.

Jenny had cut her hair and had grown taller, Harrison's dyed blond hair had faded back to its original brown and now had contacts, Isabella also had contacts and her hair was long, and Wonyoung had pinned her hair up and had died it dark red.

Three seconds later, fifteen security guards were down for trying to interfere in their wonderful, tearful reunions.

**One year later: Separation**

Most of the Vongola guardians were in Italy and so were most of the JB.

Wonyoung and Hibari were happily manning the combined Wafia and Vongola headquarters in Japan with the help of the ex-Disciplinary Committee members.

The AB and CMT were still in New York and Hong Kong respectively. The Wafia had spread out across the globe even more, now having stations in various parts of Africa, Europe, Asia, North America, South America, and even Antarctica and the Arctic.

One of Jenny's, Xanxus's, and Reborn's favorite punishments became sending bad subordinates to the Antarctica or Arctic stations for a month or two, depending on which of them was colder and had harsher conditions.

Prisoners from enemy families were also sent there.

There was some drama when Harrison and Chrome, and Mukuro and Isabella broke up.

Mukuro and Chrome eventually got together.

Bel and Adrianne also broke up, as did Katherine and Vikas.

The other remained happily in love…..or something like that, anyway.

All was well for the families.

Then, came the marriages and soon after that, the eleventh and second generation Vongola and Wafia guardians were born.

**Husband x Wife-Child (children, eldest first)**

Dino x Jenny- Kizuna (5), Sebastian (3), Balmung (1)

Hibari x Wonyoung- Yoichi (6), Karin (3), Allen (3), Kaoru (1)

Yamamoto x Meagan- Tatsuo (5), Ame (4), Taiyou (4), Yuki (1)

Mukuro x Chrome- Ciel (4), Alice (3), Natsu (3)

Xanxus x Cindi- Giovanni (7), Paul (6), Kai (4), Alex (2)

Tsuna x Kyoko- Hikaru (5), Mia (3), Riku (2)

Gokudera x Haru- Ikuto (6), Akira (4), Anne (2)

Ryohei x Hana- Gen (7), Jou (6), Taki (4)

**Eight years later: Reunion**

"Yoichi! Get back here!"

Wonyoung chased after her laughing seven-year-old son who had unfortunately inherited both her AND her husband's speed.

Speaking husbands, all the males were currently in the yard talking and such with the single females while the pissed-off mothers chased after their elusive children.

Cindi sighed and plopped down while her six-year-old and seven-year old son ran past her.

"I am NOT running after them any longer."

Meagan groaned.

"I know what you mean."

Chrome merely stayed doubled over, leaning on her trident while panting.

Kyoko, Haru, and Hana stayed slumped against the wall and made no move to move.

Jenny growled.

"And the boys aren't doing anything?"

Wonyoung looked thoughtful.

"Well...we could always threaten them..."

The girls got a wicked gleam in their eyes before running into the yard and kicking the boys into the house.

They gave the confused males instructions to capture the elusive children or else there would be no future waiting for them.

The boys scrambled around, trying to get their kids, afraid of the blowtorches and manic gleams in their wives' and friends' eyes.

**Five hours later: Relaxing**

The old gang was all together.

Tsuna smiled.

"So how are your kids' trainings going?"

Wonyoung spoke up.

"They're all doing various martial arts, weapons training, swimming, mountain climbing, mountain biking, go-karting, and whatever else crossed our mind. Oh yeah, there's ice-skating, snowboarding, skiing, rifle shooting, water-skiing, surfing, and whatever."

Everybody else nodded, confirming that all their children were going through the same Spartan training.

Meagan spoke up.

"Taiyo and Tatsuo love martial arts while Ame likes swords. What about you guys?"

The others nodded.

Reborn smiled.

"Then why don't you all just let each other train your children?"

The group looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why not? As long as Cindi/Hibari/Squalo/Lussuria/etc. doesn't kill my children or mess up their minds, it's fine with us."

After a long, comfortable silence, Isabella got up and flicked a part of the wall.

A loud feedback came from down the hall

There was a loud thump and cry that sounded a lot like "Juuichidaime!" and "Secondo!"

The adults were silent, looking at each other, before the parents bolted to the doors while the others groaned and rolled their eyes.

Chiara sighed.

"Introducing the second era of the Wafia, Vongola, and Cavallone, twice as destructive and ten times as annoying."

**So how was the ending? A bit weird, I know. But don't worry! The Wafia and KHR will still continue!**

**Review everybody! Oh, Kyo, what are you doing here?**

**Hibari: Hmm…..So you fixed the ending?**

**Yup. Oh, some people didn't want to be paired up, so I had to take them out and give some people more children. Like me and Kyo! *snuggles***

**Hibari: *blinks and pets head* Review herbivores.**

**Yeah! And also, check out these stories for more fun with the Vongola and Wafia!:**

**Vongola and Wafia: Truth and Dare**

**Inter Dimensional Wafia School**


End file.
